A Thing with Feathers
by Rose Basilisk007
Summary: When Harry is left at the Dursley's after 5th year, his world has been tilt upside down with revelations. He finds himself alone and in dark times; twistedly re-living his childhood. Then, as all hope seems gone, a thing with feathers flutters back into his life. Contains: light-bashing, abuse, slash-HP/LV/TMR, MPreg later. Don't Like, Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1

_**...Just to clarify, I don't own Harry Potter. I don't make profit from this story. I'm simply playing with it all. **_

**Chapter 1 **

Little Whinging, Surry

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, saviour of the wizarding world, the Chosen One, et ctera; was currently sprawled out on his stomach and trying to keep from crying out in pain. He was proud that he neither made a sound nor flinched as his uncle's belt hit against his back, layering the other wounds he'd received upon coming "home" for the holiday. _I've only got back this morning. Shit, Breathe Harry, work through it, _Harry thought as he felt the belt again; his skin broke for the third time and he felt the hot crimson sap ooze out and soak his ratty shirt. _Stupid Order, why'd they have to open their big—Ahhh, mouths about Sirius. _It was a bitter thought, but then, Harry was a bitter man. He'd been stripped of his childhood the moment he'd learned to walk. The belt sliced through the air again and the buckle hit an already open wound. Harry gritted his teeth and tasted blood when he bit his tongue to keep quiet. He'd learned by the age of five that it got worse if he responded to the pain.

_Bastards, the lot of them. I'm supposed to save them all? Why? I know nothing of their world except they're narrow minded. Lazy. Cowardly. _Blows from the belt punctuated the thoughts and Harry squeezed his eyes shut, allowing bitter, dark and angry emotions fill his mind to help him survive the brutal beating. His uncle gave one last blow before stepping back whilst panting.

"Freak, you're nothing but an oddity. Even _your _kind thinks so. They don't want much to do with you, not after what happened to your murdering godfather," Vernon said with a smug gleam in his watery eyes. "Heh. Died, just like your good for nothing parents. Now get out of my sight, you filthy freak."

Harry struggled to get up from the kitchen floor, much to his uncle's amusement. Aunt Petunia was in the sitting room watching telly. After all, she wasn't obligated to do anything if she didn't know about it. Harry finally managed to stumble out of the kitchen but as he passed the cupboard under the stairs a pudgy hand fisted his hair and yanked him back.

"Oh no, you're just a waste of space, Freak," said a giggling Dudley; who'd just appeared out of the sitting room. "Back to the cupboard for you and _I _get my room back. Don't worry about your bird, my friends and I'll take good care of her for you."

Harry's eyes widened in fear for his Hedwig. She was his first friend, his only family now that Sirius was gone. He hoped she would escape, and then he was shoved into the cramped darkness where his trunk normally resided, but they'd taken that from him. Harry knew he'd never see it again as the locks clicked into place. Harry lay on his stomach on his old bed; he hadn't grown that much since he'd left so his feet didn't quite hang over the edge. He heard the scurry of the spiders, the first amiable company he'd ever had. When they didn't bite. The pain in his back was turning to agony and so, with the ease of one much practiced, Harry summoned magic from his core and fell into a light healing sleep.

_"Hermione, are you sure Harry won't suspect anything?" Ginny whispered as she, Hermione and Ron huddled around Ron's bed in the Hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey had long ago fallen asleep. Harry didn't stir nor make a noise as he heard his friends talk. They'd assumed he'd fallen asleep, like he could sleep without the help of a potion; didn't they realise he had insomnia? _

_ "Of course, Dumbledore's plan for Harry is fool proof. Besides Professor Snape is right, Harry is dangerous. Just look what happened to Padfoot, and Cedric. It's Harry's fault they're dead. He needs to be curbed, we could be next," Hermione stated. She was using her the-professors-know-best-so-obey tone. Harry didn't understand why she trusted every authority figure, but then again, she'd never been betrayed by one of them before. Not the way Harry had. He felt the familiar pain of betrayal at her words-Dumbledore really was plotting behind his back. So were his friends. _

_ Ron snorted quietly. _

_ "Can't believe that the day has come where I agree with the Dungeon Bat. Not to mention Dumbledore said there was something screwy with Harry's scar- that he and You-Know-who are linked and the only way to vanquish the Dark Lord was that Harry had to die too… Sorry Gin, I don't think you'll be Mrs Potter," he said. _

_ "Don't be foolish Ron, of course I'll be, he has a plan for that too. 'Can't let the Potter line die off, and I can't think of a better candidate for Mrs Potter than you, miss Weasely.' That's what he said. So I'll be Mrs Potter," Ginny said with a happy sigh. _

_ "Right, so long as we all continue to do as we've been doing for the last five years. Now, we need to get to bed, it's late," sniffed Hermione in a tone that meant business. There was shifting of bed sheets as they all settled into their beds. Soon they fell asleep but Harry stayed awake through out the night. After all, how could he sleep when his heart was busy being torn apart by plots and betrayal. _

Harry awoke from his memory by the familiar rapping of Aunt Petunia. He winced as he got up, the sleep hadn't really healed his back but it prevented infection and allowed scabs to form and swelling to dissipate. The pain Harry felt now was bearable and so long as he didn't do anything to merit punishment he'd be all right. He left the confines of his cupboard and took his list of chores from the kitchen table. Harry wasn't bothered by the fact it was dawn; since before he could remember he and his aunt were up at dawn to start their days. He looked over the list and began his day of servitude with a blank look and an empty mind. This was his life at the Dursley's and this routine was burned into his bones. _Servitude and slavery, _Harry thought bitterly as his set about making breakfast for his relatives. _That's all my life has ever been. All I'm good for… No one will ever value me beyond an asset, a tool. _Harry sighed. Then froze as a thing with feathers fluttered into the back of his mind. He could see it in his mindscape, a place in his skull he'd created for himself as a child as a sanctuary. He recognised the odd feathered creature from his childhood when he'd spent hours in his mindscape.

The thing with feathers cocked its head and blinked at him with big turquoise eyes. His first companion, the first one to be on his side.

_Long time no see, Harry. _It said in his head. Harry swallowed.

_Doc, is that you? _

_ Yes_

_ Why have you come back, you said—_

_ Well, you needed me again… And they say hope is a thing with feathers. _

Harry couldn't help it. For the first time since April he laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dark Lord's Lair, somewhere in the UK

Lord Voldemort sat upon his throne in the Grand Ball room of his manor. He wore a hooded robe that obscured his features. Damn incompetent Pettigrew, allowing dragon scales into the resurrection potion. He had punished the snivelling coward for that after Harry Potter escaped his clutches…Again. The child was slippery, clever and lucky. There was potential in the child, but it appeared the boy choose to defy him rather than join; following the path his parents took as well. _What a waste, _He thought. Regardless, he'd finally managed to erase the serpentine appearance, but he'd been shocked to notice that he'd regained more of his original appearance as well. Not to mention some of his sanity.

After rifling through the minds of his followers he'd found the reason for it; Malfoy had failed in his duty and his first horcrux had been destroyed. Strange that his fragmented soul had returned to him, that went against all the research he'd complied on the subject; yet it had happened. He was still trying to figure it out. He'd also realised that creating as many horcruxes as he had was…Overkill and lead to some unfortunate side effects… Such as blood lusting insanity. Not that he'd admit to anyone that he'd made such an oversight. Ever. Instead, he decided to collect some of his other horcruxes and recover his soul fragments. He'd chosen the ring, trophy cup and locket. The ring had been no problem, but the cup would have to wait whilst Regelus Black of all people had nicked the locket! That had made him seething mad, especially since he'd no idea where the locket was-there wasn't a chance in frozen hell that it'd been destroyed. Only a parselmouth could get through the wards around it.

As the Dark Lord's thoughts were thus preoccupied by these musings his followers were reporting to him on the Potter boy, whose summer residence they still could not uncover. Their continuous failure didn't bode well for their health or sanity and they eyed his wand hand with wary, subtle glances. Suddenly their lord went rigid in his throne, and the whole room held it's breathe.

"Leave, now," Voldemort said in a soft voice. The cold and dangerous under tone to that voice chilled the blood in ever follower. Those of the outer and lower circles bowed and departed on swift feet. When the inner circle hesitated, Nagini, from her position at her master's feet, hissed a warning that sent them bowing and leaving with as much dignity as they could muster.

Voldemort, for his part, was in shock as he felt pain radiating across his back. He recognised the pattern and timing of the pain's arrival; he knew beatings well from his childhood at that hellhole someone dared called an orphanage. What shocked him most was that the pain he was experiencing came from the mysterious connection he held with one Harry Potter. He'd never received any emotion or experience from the supposed Saviour of the magical world. Not only that, but also his followers' children and Severus Snape gave him reports that the bane of his victory had a wonderful and loving home he returned to each summer. A home where Harry Potter wanted for nothing. He'd seen nothing to contradict that whilst possessing the child. Of course, he'd not gone far into the boy's mind; no, he'd been distracted by the intricate mindscape the child had created for himself.

**"Masster, are you feeling well? I sssensse pain in you," **Nagini asked as she looked upon her beloved wizard. Voldemort didn't answer at first, but after erecting occlumentic barriers against the strange link he responded:

**"It isss not my own pain, Nagini. The Pain belongsss to the boy… I feel it as he doesss. I do not underssstand it quite yet."**

** "The boy from the night you returned, correct? He sssmelled ssstrange, Masster. He sssmelled asss that ring did. Like you and yet not like you, the way my sssscent sssmellsss like you yet not you. Isss that why you are connected to him?" **

The Dark Lord looked down at his familiar and horcrux in surprise. He mind hummed in thought. _It can't be… That night in his nursery, I didn't accidentally—it would explain the strange link, and why after he destroyed the diary my soul fragment returned to me rather than cease to exist. It also would explain how I became a wandering soul after he destroyed my body with that rebounding curse. However, it's never been done before, could it really be that I unintentionally made Harry Potter my horcrux? _

Little Whinging, Surrey

Harry Potter had first met Doc when he was five. The strange feathered being had simply appeared in his mind and told the scared, lonely child that since Harry had needed him, here he was. When asked where he'd come from, Doc said he'd been created the night Harry's parents had died. Doc had been unexpected, he originally was apart of someone else but now he was also a part of Harry—which was why he'd come to help the young one.

Doc had taught Harry how to do special things no one else could do; like how to make Harry's mindscape, to draw upon his magic and control it, how to fix himself. He'd helped Harry through the darkest part of his childhood, and helped him learn hard life lessons. When Harry got his letter from Hogwarts Doc said Harry didn't need him anymore and so he was going to sleep again, but if Harry needed him he'd be back.

It was the third day since Doc's return, and Harry was cooking a supper that he knew he wouldn't get even a scrap of. It seemed his uncle and cousin had returned to their old habit of using Harry as a stress reliever; meaning that regardless of what he did, or didn't, do he would get beaten severely at any time either of them deigned appropriate. So often enough Harry had to finish his chores whilst in agony, not to mention in need of medical attention.

At the moment he was cooking and sporting a newly broken wrist, courtesy of Dudley, a sprained ankle, also Dudley, and a bleeding back as his uncle's belt had reopened the healing wounds. He also had a mild fever that was going to get worse, his uncle had decided to literally re-open old wounds and Harry hadn't managed to prevent the resulting infection. His magic was running low because he was on his third day without food. Doc tsked in his head.

_Little one, you must leave, _said the concerned being. Harry sighed, not this again.

_Doc, I've explained this to you three times already. I can't leave. If I go outside the Blood Wards, Voldemort could kill. _

_ If you don't leave them then these muggles WILL kill you. And soon. You know the larger fat one will beat you tonight again, and it will be very bad… _

_ …Alright, Doc, I see your point. How, though, even wandless magic will be noticed here, and if I'm caught escape will be pointless. _

_ What about the trap door we created under your cot? You used it to escape before when you were unfit to use your magic, little one. _

_ I was also caught before._

_ You went to a muggle hospital and you were eight years. Now you need only find a safe, magical, place to hole up in until you recover with the help of those potions I know you brewed and stowed in your book bag. You know, along with your wand, invisibility cloak, and other items you didn't wish to risk losing to the muggles. _

_ Fine, I'll leave tonight… How did you know about—_

_ I'm in your mind, little one. I have access to lots of information. We must have a discussion after you are properly healed. _

"Freak, I'm hungry!" wailed Dudley from the sitting room.

"Supper is ready, I just have to put it on the table," Harry responded and hurried to do just that. Whilst his family ate Harry cleaned up the kitchen. They didn't notice him slip the small torch Aunt Petunia wanted in the kitchen for emergencies into his pocket. With any luck it wouldn't break during his beating and he'd be able to use it in his escape. Doc was right, Voldemort may try and kill him if he left the Blood Wards; but if he stayed he'd die for sure.

He could see that clear enough in his uncle's piggy eyes when he cornered Harry for the evening beating. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews, you guys are wicked! Sorry for errors, I do proof read before up loading buttttt, yeah. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

Little Whinging, Surrey

Harry lay in his cupboard and listened for movement on the second floor. After the beating his uncle gave him his body had felt as if it were attached together by unravelling seams. He'd taken a pain relieving draught and a blood-replenishing potion from his book bag. Despite popular belief Harry did have foresight and intelligence, it's just that he sometimes forgot to use them—he was always prepared when it came to his guardians, however. Which was why he'd charmed his book bag to hold the most important of his possessions and had brewed some basic healing potions and draughts; he only got horrid marks due to Snape's loathing of him.

Harry heard no sounds from above and he figured it was late enough into the night when the whole of Privet drive would be sleeping in their beds. He picked himself up off the cot with care and used the torch he'd nicked to see in the dark. With the torch positioned on the floor Harry got to his knees and pried up the loose floorboards with his fingers. When there was a hole in the floor Harry grabbed his bag and squeezed underneath his cot. _It's a tighter fit than when I was a kid, _Harry thought as he lowered his body through the hole whilst on his stomach.

Harry shifted his body so the he landed feet first an old and rotting table that had been placed in a corner of the basement. He gently jumped off the old thing and made his was to the stairs that lead up to the kitchen. He proceeded as quietly as he could as he went to the back door, and came out into the yard he'd tended to earlier that day.

Harry limped around to the front and up the street, heading for Magnolia Crescent where he would summon the knight bus and go to the Leaking Cauldron. The Black house would be riddled with Order members, which Harry decided he'd avoid as if they were the plague. That was his plan and when he'd reached the small park where he'd first learned of the knight bus he stopped. Harry bent over in pain and sat down on the curb, his breathing was ragged. _I'll just rest for a few minutes. Its not like a bunch of Death eaters will suddenly walk up the street, see me and decide to take me to Voldemort as a present, _Harry rambled in his thoughts as he lay back into the grass. The escape had caused him more pain and his fever was beginning to go on a rampage, he closed his emerald eyes and his body slipped into sleep.

_How _had this happened? _How_ had they ended up with helping with the Potter hunt? _The incompetence of the lower ranks, _Lucius Malfoy scowled as he and two other inner circle members walked up the awful road called Magnolia crescent; there weren't even any magnolias for Merlin's sake! At least he was out of Azkaban, not that he'd expected to be there long—not with the dementors on his lord's side. As the trio reached a small muggle park, they stilled as they noticed a body lying half on, half off the road.

"Salazar, its Potter!" Nott whispered as they stopped close to the body, seeing the scar through strands of midnight hair. Dolohov murmured a _Lumos. _

"Merlin, I think that's blood," he breathed as he knelt beside their unconscious target. The grass beneath the body was dark and wet under the light. Lucius noted the child looked pale and was sweating. It seemed the boy-who-lived had been having a bad night.

"We must take him to our lord. Nott, get the sack next to him, Dolohov take him to our healers; I have the feeling our lord will want his… Guest healthy. I shall go report to our lord," the blonde stated before disappearing. The other two rolled their eyes behind their masks but followed their compatriot's decision.

Dark Lord's Domain- Potter's private rooms, some where in the U.K

_Harry sat under a willow tree on a hill overlooking a calm turquoise sea. The sun's light was soft- the way it is on perfect spring days, and the air was luke warm. Wild flowers and blossoms bloomed and preened under the perfect weather. The garden was vast and untamed; nature and magic being allowed free reign over the garden. There was a cobblestone path leading up to a quaint cottage on the edge of a wood. Harry hardly went into the cottage; he preferred to remain outside in the garden. Doc sat overhead on a branch and was cleaning his feathers. _

_ " Little one, you must wake up soon," he said whilst looking below him at the young man. Harry looked up at one of the only people he could trust. _

_ "How long have I been asleep?" Harry asked as he cocked his head up at his friend. It was an action that he'd picked up from Doc and Hedwig. Harry knew his wounds had been severe enough to cause a healing sleep because he'd found himself in his mindscape rather than a dream. That's how mindscapes worked after all; they were a sanctuary when the outside world could not provide one. _

_ "A long time, young one. Do not worry, you were found by wizards and taken to safety, trust me on this fact-for when you wake you may be doubtful. We will talk again soon but for now you must wake," said the creature. Harry cocked his head again, but nodded. Doc had never steered him wrong before. So Harry got to his feet and walked out of his mindscape. _

The first thing he noticed was that he was warm and on something very soft. When he opened his eyes the world wasn't bleary or out of focus. Harry was confused but mentally shrugged. One of the reasons why he survived under circumstances that others didn't was that he just adapted. He could see without glasses now, all right. So someone had helped him heal, Doc said he was safe so it made sense.

Harry sat up and noticed he was in the middle of a large canopy bed. The room was filled with soft green and cream coloured furnishings. The bed was made out of cool, dark wood, as was the bookcases on the far wall, the two doors of the room, and the desk that was under the large windows that were adjacent to the fire place opposite him. The curtains were drawn back to admit the early morning rays.

The boy-who-lived viewed the room with an open mouth, it was a beautiful suite and he wondered who had found him. A knock sounded at the far left door and stirred Harry from his awe.

"Come in," Harry called and heard his voice rasp. _How _long had he been asleep? The door opened and in walked a handsome man who seemed to be in his mid-forties; his hair had a slight wave to it and curled at his neck, he had few lines or wrinkles marring his marble skin and he was slim and tall. What caused Harry's shock was not the ethereal beauty of the man but the wine coloured eyes that peered out at him with concern.

"Hello Harry, it seem you have awoken at last," Voldemort said in a clean timbre. Harry felt a shiver travel his spine at the sound.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you are in a bed and not a dungeon but that conversation must wait for a while longer. You seem to be quite remarkable Harry, do you mind if I call you harry?" Voldemort-no, Tom- continued as he stepped closer to the big bed.

"Ah, yeah-I mean, you? Doc said-he said…"

"Who is Doc?"Tom inquired. Harry blinked like an owl and then looked at his hands.

"Doc is… I don't really know how to describe him. I've never told anyone about him," Harry said. _Way to be an earnest Hufflepuff to your mortal enemy, Harry, _he berated himself and fought the flush that rose to his cheeks. Tom nodded.

"Then you need not tell me who he is, nor what he said, but Lady Malfoy is present and wishes to check your health. You have been in a self-induced healing sleep for three whole days; Lord Malfoy and his son helped Lady Malfoy with your healing process."

"They saw-they saw…" the young man trailed off as he looked at his unusual rescuer. Tom studied him whilst nodding.

"Yes, Harry, they did see. As did Lady Malfoy, Lord Nott, Lord Dolohov and myself _see _what happened to you. The Malfoys are waiting to be shown in to see your progress. They're quiet worried. Shall they come in?" Tom asked and sat on the bed.

_"Doc you said it was safe here," _Harry called out in uncertainty.

_"It is, young one." _Was the reply. Harry nodded and looked Tom in the eyes.

"They can come in," He said loud enough for the noble family to hear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dark Domain, Harry's rooms, somewhere in the U.K

_The Malfoys had been standing outside Harry's rooms for a little over an hour. Narcissa was the official healer to a majority of the pureblood families- most of whom were either Death Eaters or Dark sympathisers. When the three of the inner circle returned with the last member of the Potter line, it was her who'd been called. Draco had been called also as he was superior to his mother in brewing potions. Many believed Draco Malfoy would pursue a master's in potions as his godfather had. _

_ What neither of them could believe was the shape Harry Potter was in when they were shown to him. They'd walked into the suite and found Lords Malfoy, Nott and Dolohov were stock still in shock whilst the Dark Lord himself sat on silent on the edge of the bed gently removing bloody rags. As the two approached they realised in horror that those rags were meant to have been clothes. The group of five watched in growing horror, disgust and anger as the boy-who-lived was stripped stark before them. _

_ He was malnourished, there were spider-bites scattered about his upper body, layers of bruising coloured his torso, and burns covered his arms. His back showed, for the Dark Lord had the unconscious child sitting upright so his shirt could be removed, bleeding cuts and bruising that made belt-like impressions. On his left hip was carved the word Freak whilst on the other was the word Worthless. The words were old, but bleeding as they had been re-carved. _

_ "We couldn't magically remove the…clothing because the blood was making them stick to his body," Lucius whispered to his wife and son. Nott looked ill and Dolohov was still and his eyes burned. _

_ "How could he be allowed to live in such a place? Some one must have noticed this…" Dolohov said in a quiet voice. No one answered, but Draco knew that whilst they didn't know Potter surely did; and those questions would be answered when he woke up. _

So now here the three Malfoys were, entering Potter's rooms. For three days Draco brewed blood replenisher and nutrient potions, as well as a potion to fix his eyes, he'd supplied his mother salves for the cuts and a series of motions to help remove those horrid scars. All the potions had to be spelled into Potter's stomach because he'd slept through it all.

"Draco," Potter-no, Harry, because you didn't heal someone like that without getting on a first name basis-called and shook him out of his recollections. Harry looked healthy, well, healthier anyway. His skin wasn't so translucent and it didn't seem to hang off him anymore. The potions had helped to fill him out a little but he was still grossly under-weight. The crème nightshirt hung off him deploringly. Draco nodded to show Harry had his attention.

"…I owe you an apology," Harry said, much to everyone else's confusion. "You tried to warn me and I didn't listen. Some families are better than others, and as it turns out I was unable to tell the wrong sort for myself. For my rudeness I apologise."

Draco nodded his understanding; not that he could blame Harry. As a young child he'd been a spoilt prat. Draco smiled and held out a hand.

"It is understandable, I was immature and failed to prove that fact to you. Shall we try again, Harry?" He asked. His rival smiled and they shook hands. Narcissa smiled at the two boys, and then started examining her patient.

"Mr Potter, you received several strenuous injuries over the last week or so and there were many scars that spoke of this being done over several years. I managed to get rid of most of the scars but a couple remain. Those scars were caused by brushes with dark magic and cannot be removed. You also were malnourished and whilst the nutrient potions I administered were sufficient you are still unacceptably under-weight. You shall eat three times a day and continue to take the nutrient potions until I deem otherwise. Is that clear?" she said whilst finishing her inspection. Harry was bemused. She reminded him of a more regal Madame Pomfrey. The thought made him smile.

"Yes I understand perfectly, cousin" Harry said without thinking. Silence descended. The four Dark Wizards looked at him.

"I'm sorry, what did you call me?" Narcissa asked kindly. She was sure she'd heard wrong.

"I called you cousin. Last year, Sirius Black and I snuck out of the Order's H.Q and went to Gringotts. Apparently his stint in Azkaban had given him a clearer view of the Light and he wanted to ensure there wasn't anything shady going on with my inheritance. To the Goblin's great displeasure, a certain supreme Mugwump had misplaced my parents' will, and so the head of the Wizengamont was named my magical guardian. To ensure I wasn't taken advantage of, of course. So the goblins decided to use blood identification to make sure that none of my inheritance was forgotten… It seems, according to my blood, that Walburga Black's husband became Lord Black because his elder brother was a squib. That squib Black became my mother's grandfather; making me not only the late Lord Black's godson, but also his cousin and next in line for the title.

"Sirius decided to secretly file a will that allows me to claim said title upon his death. Although I must go to the bank to do so, not to mention claim my other titles. Once that occurs I can be emancipated and take control over the Potter accounts… Though I may leave those so the Order doesn't become suspicious," Harry explained. The four others stared at him. Lily Potter, mudblood, was in fact descended from the Black family.

"Harry, did you say 'other titles'? I thought it was only the Potter title you had," Draco voiced to the silent room. Harry sighed and shook his head. Why was he telling such valuable information to the Dark?

_The Black's family madness, _thought Harry.

"No, I also am the last descendent of Godric Gryffindor and also a descendent of the house Peverell; Ignatus Peverell being my ancestor. So I actually can take four titles since there were three houses of Peverell, for each son. Yeah, I don't think Dumbledore thieving from the Potter trust fund will make even a ripple in my accounts. It seems that the Potters didn't know of their lineage."

"You're the heir of Gryffindor?" Tom asked. Harry looked at him.

"Yeah, which reminds me. Would anyone be willing to give me a crash course in etiquette, I think I should learn. Sirius was going to teach me but Dumbledore got him killed."

"I would be honoured to teach you the mannerisms befitting your rank, Harry," said Lucius. He was still in awe over the fact this child was heir to four of the most powerful houses in all of Britain. Harry gave him a vibrant smile.

"Harry, I think we shall leave you to bathe and get dressed. When you're ready, call a house elf and they will take you to the breakfast room. There are some things to discuss," Tom said and motioned for the other to depart. When Harry was alone in the room he sighed and climbed out of bed.

_Doc, what have I gotten myself into now?_ He wondered and made his way to the bathroom.

Order of the Phoenix H.Q, London England

Remus sat next to Buckbeak in a dingy room of the Black house. He wondered how Harry was taking the death of Padfoot. He knew that Harry was suspicious of his death, and to be honest, so was he. In fact, he was become disillusioned with the whole Order. Sirius had told him of his fears about Dumbledore and it seems Harry had been Harbouring his own. It was only at King's Cross that Harry had voiced them.

"_Moony, I think they killed him. I don't think Bellatrix's stunner hit him, I think it was Moody's," _Harry had whispered in his ear whilst giving him a good-bye hug. He'd felt fear at the wordsof his cub. Harry had given him a look before he'd departed, a look of fear that warned; _You could be next. _Now this morning that bint named Tonks reported Harry was missing. The whole house was in uproar and Hedwig had flown the coop, in search of her master no doubt.

Remus sighed and got to his feet. Buckbeak nudged him affectionately as he stood. Remus waited until the world stopped spinning before leaving the room. It was strange, ever since May he'd felt nauseous in the mornings. Remus shook his thoughts away and left the room as Molly called him to a meeting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoot, ch. 5. Just thought I'd say thnx to all who reviewed! Also, I try and update as often as I write the chapters. Sorry but soon the updates will get further apart as I'm g****oing to uni and working part-time. Again, I update as I write. Things are picking up, and what's with Lupin? well, that's a sweet for you lovelies. Although, sadly, Dungeon Bat lovers, it's not looking too good for Snape at this point. I'll stop speaking now.  
**

**Chapter 5**

Order of the Phoenix H.Q, London England

Albus Dumbledore sat at the head of the table with Severus Snape at his right. The old wizard wore an outrageous periwinkle blue and magenta polka dot robe that evening. The adults of the Oder, because were too young, were attending the meeting. He noticed that Madame Pomfrey was glaring at him once more. Healers took magic oaths to never harm another witch or wizard unless absolutely necessary but of late he wondered if the old nurse would risk losing her magic on him. Harry Potter again, they'd fought about his placement with his relatives since the boy's first year. Poppy had even tried to send word to the ministry so as to alert them of the abuse of a magical child. Really, Hogwarts obeyed _HIM, _the headmaster, and not some old hospital wing matriarch. Really, he'd get rid of her if it wouldn't ring warning bells; and he didn't need that at the moment.

Remus walked in and took a seat next to the spot the dog had always occupied. Those two, they'd been so close. He knew he'd probably loose the wolf after the dog, but that was all right. It'd leave Harry with one less parental figure, giving Molly and Arthur more control over the child. The wolf looked paler than normal, but there hadn't been a full moon last night, nor tonight-it was a week away in fact. He glanced at Madame Pomfrey and saw she'd seen the wolf's pallor as well. He'd ask her about it later. Tonks took the dog's seat and batted her eyes at the wolf. Why she'd want a diseased animal like him he didn't know. He let it be, couldn't do any harm.

Good morning everyone, now, I know we've been given grave news about Harry; he's been missing for quite some time but it seems he left of his own accord," He said. "we also have another problem, the Black house is trying to evict us as the last Lord has died."

"What? But where else will we have meetings?" cried Molly. Remus eyed her under his lanky hair, he really didn't look well. _Grief, _Madame Pomfrey surmised as she looked at the poor boy. Yet something still seemed different about him. Something she'd seen before at Hogwarts. She could feel it in her old healer bones, she just couldn't identify it. Tuning back into the meeting; because, really, was it really so shocking the boy had only pulled this stunt called running away a couple of times- she heard the current topic. Her snort of derision interrupted Dumbledore's plans for Harry's future career. _Does he even know the sweet child? _She asked herself.

"You do not find Harry pursuing the noble cause of becoming an auror suitable, Poppy?" questioned Dumbledore. The whole table was looking at her in question. Most because they couldn't believe she'd disagreed, but she noticed Remus's look. He wanted to know _why _she'd disagreed. _Well at least someone here knows the dear as much as I do, _she thought in relief.

"It's not that _I _don't find the occupation suitable, it's that _Harry _won't find it to his liking," she huffed.

"Why, he fights-" Arthur was cut off.

"Harry hates violence of any kind. He's seen and experienced too much of it in his short life. He's tired of being put in situations where he must fight. He'll fight this war because he _has _to, not because he _wants _to. This last year Harry approached me about healing and what O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S he'd need to pursue the field of healing. He wants to heal, not harm," Madame Pomfrey said to a stunned Order. Was that really so shocking? It seemed Remus didn't think so, for he nodded at her in understanding. Albus sighed.

"Well, we'll talk with him after we've found him and see what he has to say," the wizened wizard placated. It's not as if the boy would live to actually enter the field, and it made for a sadder tale, but his father had been an auror and he was supposed to be the carbon copy of James, the Light's hope in the last war.

"Also, once we find Harry and bring him back to safety he'll need someone to help him get through Sirius's passing. Someone he can… Grow close to, perhaps Ginny—" Damn it he was interrupted again!

This time it was Remus laughing as if it were a joke. Many looked at him in alarm.

"Something funny, Remus?" he said the wolf. Who just kept laughing.

"Lupin, spit it out already," snapped Snape.

"Ginny isn't going to pan out, Albus," Remus said as he stood. He needed to leave before someone said something to ruin his elated mood. He hadn't laughed since Sirius died. He ignored the questions being shot at him and closed the door behind him, still chuckling to himself. _Ginny, oh that is funny. Albus really doesn't know Harry at all if he thinks Ginny will catch his fancy. _

"Remus," Poppy called softly, so as not to awake the demon known as Walburga Black, and took him from his musings. "Remus, I'd like to speak with you in private. Shall we go to your rooms?"

"…Why not," he said. He couldn't deny Poppy anything. She'd been his healer through Hogwarts, after all.

Gringotts Bank, Wizarding London England.

Harry walked out of the Bank with a disguised Bellatrix and Narcissa. Breakfast that morning had gone well and the expression on Bellatrix's face when he'd heard Harry had Black blood, and that he knew she hadn't killed her cousin was priceless. Sirius had told him that the two had been close in childhood and whilst they'd ended on different sides of the war they'd never try and kill each other. Needless to say that Bella, as she insisted he call her such, and Cissa, also insisted on, changed his features and took him to the bank so he could claim his titles. And so Bella could retrieve a certain cup for her master.

So now the three walked out into the alley. The ladies decided that they had to take their young cousin shopping for clothes that befitted the noble he was. Harry would not admit it, ever, but he was excited for clothes that would fit him. What he had on were some of Draco's clothe magically fitted for him.

"We also must get you a cane, every noble has a cane," said Cissa as they entered an upscale robes boutique. Bella nodded.

"Also, we'll have to get you another familiar-I know just the place- and begin your collection of artefacts, not a lot, just one or two things. Oh, and a new house elf—"

"Lucius and Draco are taking him to do that since Draco is sixteen now; they'll go next time the market is open, not to mention he can get another piece for his collection as Draco will be shopping for a present for—"

"So there's one drawn up and signed? Here, dear, this brings out your eyes."

"Oh yes, and this one is nice. No, not that- doesn't go with his skin tone, and no; there isn't even one drawn up yet. Parkinson and Nott have signed theirs, and Greengrass won't even go near parchment yet. Wants to see how it turns out. What a lovely purple."

"Excuse me but what are you two talking about?" Harry asked when he could get a word in. His cousins had been speaking whilst they held silk shirts of different styles and colours to him. He was so confused. Collections, house elves and what sounded like contracts. It had his head dizzy.

"We're sorry, Mercury, we forgot that you didn't know," Cissa said, remembering to use the alias he'd come up with for the outing. "Pure Blood families have collections of artefacts or other such powerful objects that denote their wealth, power, unique powers and such. Each family head adds to the collection. Blood traitors don't have such collections and often people such as your father and godfather can throw out the collection. Not to mention, that half of your lines have been lost for centuries, so when your father's collection was thrown out, so were the other two. In short, you must rebuild the collections," Cissa explained and held a red tunic up before looking as if something dead were under her nose.

"Also, Your father freed all his elves on your mother's bequest," continued Bella as they moved on to trousers. " Which is foolish, house elves live to serve, it's part of their being. Being free is a shameful thing to a house elf. They can do terrible things to themselves for atonement… Unless they bind to someone else. It is also shameful for a noble house to have no elves at all. Your houses either have no elves or almost none. You'll need to acquire at least two."

"the last subject we were discussing about was Draco's marriage contract. Pureblood families marry young. Marriage contracts are drafted and signed during their final years of school. It isn't something to worry about now, some contracts aren't even drafted until a wizard or witch is nineteen. However, the chances of a contract getting signed does decrease after their schooling, so I'd prefer if we got Draco's contract at least drafted and finalised by the end of this year," Cissa sighed. Bella patted her shoulder.

"He'll be signed by the end of the year. Just you see," Bella said.

"Is their anyone he fancies?" Harry asked. They'd stopped shopping under the heavy topic. Cissa shook her head in a grave but dignified manner.

"None of the girls are really attractive to him, he views most as good friends or not worth his time. The others already have contracts in progress. He'd seen a couple girls in fourth year he'd fancied but they'd been a couple years below him so he figured not to bother. The one that'd really caught his eye was the sister of that champion…"

"You mean Fleur's sister? Gabrielle? I _had _seen them talking to Draco. Huh, he fancies Gabrielle, eh?" Harry smiled. She was very sweet and he still wrote often to the two sisters. Apparently Bill Weasely was courting Fleur. Cissa pulled him out of his musings and onto a small dais so he could be measured and fitted for robes.

"Don't you worry your pretty head, sweet cousin. Bella's right, Greengrass will be signing a contract for Draco and Daphne by the end of this year," she told him as Bella instructed the clerk which colours to make the robes. "Next we'll get dress robes for you, and then we'll go to knockturn for your non-clothes shopping."

Harry nodded but his mind was abuzz with mischief for Draco.

_"Be careful, young one. Although I think it a good idea."_

_ Perfect. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Order of the Phoenix H.Q, London England

Remus sat on his bed in the dingy room he used in the Black house. Poppy stood opposite of him with a soft expression on her face that not many could say they'd witnessed. Remus was still in shock at the revelation that the old medi-witch had given him.

"I know this must be hard for you, Remus, it's never easy for one with your affliction but the timing…" Poppy trailed off, not sure how to continue. It was true, the lycanthropy would make this predicament very difficult; especially after the kind of month and a half that Remus had experienced.

"I can't believe it," Remus murmured in the silence. His eyes looked distant and watery; Poppy beat down the urge to flinch. Remus was now a patient, and she'd had experience with this sort of situation before, now was not the time for sympathy.

"Remus, it's best if you get this information as soon as possible; so I'm gong to tell you now… Are you listening?" Poppy said in her stern matron tone. Remus looked at her.

"Yes… Yes, I'm listening."

"Good, now the most important thing you need to know is you can't consume wolfsbane, or any other dangerous substance. You can't take the potion, Remus, it's too dangerous. Also, I would suggest finding a pack, or at least another wolf; now I know the idea isn't your favourite but other werewolves will know more about this than I do."

"Poppy, all packs in Britain are allied with the Dark."

"I'm sorry, but as your healer, and the only other person who knows about this situation, I tell you it's for the best. I will help you as much as I can, but you're a werewolf- they will know how your condition affects this more than anyone else. I cannot in good conscience tell you to remain a lone wolf," Poppy replied. _Not to mention that it will protect you from Albus, _she added to herself.

"Poppy-"

"Enough, Remus. I'm a healer, my magical core may be light oriented but I'm neutral in this war. I sit in these meetings and play along with Albus because that is what's best for the students at school, not because I'm actually picking a side in this war. Any true healer would agree with me on that. Healers are neutral… You know Albus may be targeting you, don't you?"

"Yes, Harry warned me before he left with his… Family. Padfoot also voiced doubts about Albus to me. He'd hound me if he learned of this, wouldn't he?" Remus said, having an epiphany. Poppy nodded.

Yes, Remus he would. He'd never let you go, he'd take control of your entire life," she confirmed. _Just like he has with Harry, _hung in the air unsaid. Remus nodded.

"When do you think I should leave then?" he asked.

"As soon as you can without arousing suspicion. The longer you wait the more time the Order will have to piece things together. This sort of thing isn't uncommon, after all," Poppy said. "Do you know where any packs are?"

"I know where one is, and though I hate to admit it, I'm practically guaranteed a place in the pack," Remus said bitterly. Poppy nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort whilst he finally lost his silent war with his tears.

The Dark lord's lair, somewhere in the U.K

Harry sat in a plush leather chair in one of the parlours drinking tea. It had been a busy day. After the clothes shopping he'd been dragged to Knockturn alley by his cousins and taken to multiple shops. The first stop had been for his cane, which now leaned against the arm of his chair. It was dark hawthorn topped with a silver sphere that had runes carved into it.

After the walking stick Bella and Cissa had taken him to several shops browsing for artefacts to start off the family collection. He found three items that had caught his eye. One had been an ancient manuscript from a healer who'd lived in the thirteenth century, another had been a blank globe- the ladies hadn't thought much of it but Harry had been ecstatic to come upon it, and the last had been a fossilised dragon egg from an extinct breed of the fire-breathing, winged beasts. Then the trio had gone and found another familiar for him.

Said familiar was hunkered down by his feet; hiding in the shadows. The familiar had reminded Doc, but they were different. This familiar wasn't like his beautiful Hedwig, nor could it be called beautiful by any definition of the word. The being was small with the body of a lion with its front paws being similar to the talons of a bird. It was covered in grey fur that matched the colour of stone, and it had bat-like wings attached to its shoulder blades. It had a dark mane that hugged its face closely; the face itself was hideous, whilst it appeared to be that of a feline there was a decided humanoid appearance to it, coupled with large bat-like ears and curling horns on its head- the whole view of the creature could only be described as ugly and deformed.

Harry had found the small, ugly thing in a dark corner of the pet shop, it had been hiding high above the rest of the room watching in the shadows. The little beast had reminded him of Frankenstein's monster in how it seemed to be made of a medley of different creatures in an awful manner. None in the shop had known the being was there, let alone what it was; it was as unknown as it was ugly. The being itself had latched onto Harry and seemed to possess the magical ability, as well as showing intelligence.

Harry sipped his evening tea.

"So this is where you are, Harry," said Tom as he entered the room. Harry side glanced at his former enemy. "_Is it my imagination, or did he get younger?" _Harry questioned to himself and Doc.

"_He has regained another piece of his soul, young one, I suspect that he has retrieved other pieces also. And I suggest you keep him away from the Grotesque you've taken in, they have remarkable magical abilities, among which is to know the nature and doings of each person. Yours will not appreciate the Dark lord," _Doc replied from his spot in Harry's mind.

"Hello, Tom. I thought I'd hide for a bit before dinner, give myself some reprieve from my dear cousins. "_What's a Grotesque," _Harry asked Doc. Tom's lips softened into a ghost of a smile.

"Yes, they're quite a handful when they're together. Many of my best refuse to go against them when they're paired up," Tom said. _"Grotesque is the name of the being that muggles call Gargoyles, they are ancient, powerful and rare. They take many different forms, but none are lovely to lay eyes upon," _Doc explained. Harry, for his part, was rapidly losing track of the two conversations. _"Okay," _he said.

"Yeah? Try clothes shopping with them. I now have empathy for dolls," Harry said with a wry grin. Tom chuckled and took a seat opposite of Harry. A house elf popped into the parlour with another cup for Tom.

"Harry, I know this will most likely be uncomfortable for you to talk to me about; however, I think you should," Tom said as he prepared his cup. Harry felt as if he'd suddenly swallowed a particularly large cherry pit, uncomfortable and uneasy about what would happen next.

"Talk about what?" Harry asked. Tom sipped his tea, his wine coloured eyes shining like garnets as they bore into Harry. The young wizard met the intense gaze and the seconds ticked into minutes as the two silently spared. _He really is quite bold, _Tom thought. He was going to have to fight for the answers.

"How did you get those injuries?" The question was voiced in a soft, quiet tone but there was no doubt as to the order it belied. Harry blinked.

"… I- that's what you wanted to- my aunt and uncle," Harry replied. Tom quirked an eyebrow.

"What did you think I would ask?"

"About Doc, you seemed interested in him."

"Oh, I am, however, we will speak of him when you are ready," Tom said. He already had an idea about Doc's identity, or nature, but he didn't wish to explain that to Harry at the moment. _Not yet, _Tom thought. _It will be upsetting for him and he may do something bold and utterly stupid if he learns before he trusts me. _

"You said your aunt and uncle, but your father didn't have any siblings," he said out loud and drank some of his tea. This time Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"My father didn't, but my mother did. Her elder sister is a muggle who hates all things strange. When my parents died Dumbledore sent me to live with her and her family. It was… Let's just say that I identify with house elves as well as anyone could. I didn't enjoy it, but until Hogwarts I thought that it was the only way I could or should live; my uncle did everything he could to ensure that I felt completely responsible for every strange or unfortunate event that occurred."

Tom watched him whilst he drank tea as if he were speaking about something mundane and ordinary.

"So, you were as a human house elf and conditioned to think a life of servitude and "redemption" for things beyond your control was all you were worth. Is that correct?" Tom asked in a calm manner. Harry actually snorted out a laugh.

"That's a good way to put it… I've never been eloquent, anyway that's part of it; come to think of it that's probably where my hero complex comes from, actually. The wounds came from my uncle's plan to beat "the freakishness" out of me. Well, that was the main plan when I was a kid; it got a lot worse after my first year. The reason I left was because whilst you might have killed me, I knew my uncle would."

"Why would he risk it? Why now?"

"My godfather died. Since third year the threat of Sirius had kept the beatings within the dubious realm of humane. The Order decided to announce my godfather's death to my relatives and so my uncle decided not to hold back this summer. When it comes to me the fat whale can't think straight for his temper. I bring out the worst in him, or so I've observed in my life," Harry said shrugging.

"So does he blame you for his poverty as well as any mishaps he or his family might suffer?" Tom asked after a beat and brought the teacup to his lips. Harry furrowed his brow.

"Why do you think they're poor?"

"The clothes we found you in were several times your size and appeared to have had been worn for some time before you received them, you were severely malnourished, have been for quite some time if Lady Malfoy's examination is to be believed, you were covered in spider bites and aforementioned examination also denoted that much of your poor eyesight was due to years without proper light. Are you going to try and tell me the muggles you lived with weren't impoverished?"

"They live in suburbia, Tom. Vernon is the head of a branch in the company he works for, my cousin goes to an expensive, exclusive school that requires a ridiculous amount of money for tuition and my aunt Petunia buys very expensive furniture, décor and flowers in order to impress the shallow, puffed-up prats they call neighbours. No, they're not poor, not filthy rich, but very well off.

"My poor eyesight, and the spider bites, come from the cupboard under their stairs; that's where I sleep, where I did sleep for my whole childhood. The malnourishment is because they hardly ever feed me; it's been that way my whole life. The clothes are hand-me-downs from my cousin who eats enough for three people. They refused to waste money on me, ever."

Tom stared at the youth before him. He had so much in common with this young man; the care takers at the orphanage had also tried to "beat the freakishness" out of him, he too hand been purposefully starved whilst the others ate in an attempt to make him weak, he too had been told he was lower than dirt and had as much worth as a cockroach simply because of who he was and what he could do- by the very ones who should've accepted him, he'd been put in the smallest room available, the list went on and on. Just as he was sure it did for Harry. They were so similar and yet, so different.

"I… am sorry," he whispered, and left the room.

It had been said so quietly that Harry had almost missed it. He was shocked; had that been empathy he'd heard in Tom's voice? Harry knew Tom had also been raised in the muggle world and that he'd grown up in an orphanage, but how bad had it been for him to actually feel empathy for Harry's life?

_How bad could it have been? _Harry asked himself.

_"Very bad, little one. Very bad," _Doc said. Harry cocked his head.

_"How do you know?... You once said years ago that you'd been created by accident."_

_ "That is true, young one."_

_ "And earlier you said that Tom's regaining pieces of his soul? Is that possible, can you actually rip your soul into chunks and put them elsewhere?"_

_ "…It is, it is very dangerous and only those with Dark magical cores can do so."_

_ "Doc, you'd also said once before that you are now a part of me but that you were, and in part still are, a part of someone else. Right?" _Harry's mind was starting to make connections.

_ "… This conversation is meant to be had with someone else, young one, not me."_

_ "Is the other person you're a part of Tom, Doc? Are you a piece of his soul? Was that the accident, you ending up in me?" _Panic bubbled in his gut.

_ "Doc? Doc?" _Panic rose to the surface as the silence confirmed his fears.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, hello lovelies! I know it's been quite a while since last published, but as I stated prior to uploading ch.6, I'm at Uni, and working, so I haven't had much time to actually write and upload. However, I've found myself with a rather free weekend and so thought I could get some serious writing done. So here's ch.7 and I hope to get ch.8 done before bed tonight. Once again, I ****apologize for any errors that I missed whilst proof-reading, now enjoy. **

**Chapter 7**

Dark lord's lair, somewhere in the U.K- The day of the full moon

It had been a week since Harry had pieced together the clues to Doc's history. Of course he'd doubted his reasoning but his gut, and Doc's silence on the subject, told him he was correct. Ever since he'd been doing his best to avoid Tom whenever possible; it wasn't hard since this past week Tom had been very busy with his work. Sure they ate together, but the Malfoy family usually dined with them.

Still, it was disturbing to realise that Doc had originally been a part of Tom, just as it was a still disturbing for him to be on peaceful, amiable terms with the murderer of his parents and former arch-enemy. He was sure he could work through the former just as he'd, for the most part, worked through the latter, but it would take time.

Harry had spent the week keeping busy and trying not to think too deeply into the situation, letting himself get comfortable with the mere information. It helped that Hedwig had found him during the week, no one knew how she'd gotten through the wards around Tom's home-when had he started thinking of the Dark lord's lair as a home- but Harry figured that like him Hedwig had a knack for doing the impossible.

It was now the eve of the full moon and Harry found himself in the library, he'd taken to researching in his free time- he actually found it enjoyable if he found the subject matter interesting- and caught himself thinking of Remus, the last of the marauders.

_I haven't thought about him for the last couple of weeks, _Harry thought in guilt.

_"You've had much to occupy yourself, young one. Besides, you'd know if something were wrong with him," _Doc said. Harry huffed, he still was miffed at Doc for refusing to speak to him about the whole soul fragment situation, but he had to concede the point. Harry had an uncanny ability to tell how a situation would turn out or when someone he cared for was in danger. When he thought of Mooney there was no tightening of his gut nor was there tingly feeling along his spine that would warn of something terrible around the bend for his friend.

"It there a reason why you're simply staring at that letter Hedwig brought for you? I do so find it peculiar that the moment you two were reunited you sent her off with a letter, though I suppose it is your business," Tom said from behind Harry. The younger wizard jumped out of his chair and turned to face the Dark lord. Said Dark lord was impressed with Harry's reflexes but kept his face passive. _I should've expected him to respond in such a way, _Tom thought. _What with his childhood and our almost annual skirmishes. _

"I was just lost in thought. I know a werewolf and the full moon always makes me think about him," Harry said whilst shoving the unopened letter into his pocket. Hedwig hadn't been too pleased with being sent off with a letter right after finding him, but he knew that she knew that her wizard was up to something and so had forgiven him. The letter itself was a reply from Fleur, and Gabrielle, but Tom didn't need to know that.

"Ah, yes, Fenrir's wizarding cub. The one who knew your parents and godfather… Harry we haven't had any chance to continue our discussion from the other evening… I wished to say; shall we sit down for this?" Tom said. _How _in Merlin's name did the mad make awkward phrasing come out so elegantly? Harry nodded, he felt uneasy again but sat down with Tom.

"The last we spoke of your relatives it was of your extended family, tonight I wish to speak of your parents," Tom said. He'd spent far more time during the past week thinking of how to broach the subject with Harry. He wasn't usually one for blunt statements but in certain instances, such as this one, it was a more appropriate method than a subtle approach. Not to mention Harry was bold and blunt about most things, using this method would put them on the same page.

" I understand that by ending the life of your parents I played a hand in how your childhood played out, however, I will not apologise for ending their lives. It was a choice I made, one that was partly based upon choices _they _made_._ It was also based upon what little of the prophecy I had learned of… However, I do wish for you to know that I offered to spare your mother."

"I know. I've been in contact with dementors multiple times now and I have a complete memory of that night. You offered her a chance to run, a couple of times, and you only murdered her when she wouldn't budge. I also know that my father didn't get the offer, I've always wondered why," Harry said. For a split second Tom had looked surprised and Harry allowed himself to feel smug for shocking him. He hadn't expected Tom to apologise, not for ending a life. Tom would never apologise nor feel regret for killing, but that didn't mean he could feel remorse, regret, sympathy for the lives he ruined. He just refused to feel such things for anyone; except for Harry, apparently.

Tom shifted and crossed his legs at the knee. It was a nervous tick, Harry realised. Tom had shifted when they'd spoken of Harry's childhood as well.

"That decision is also based upon a couple of instances. The first is that a follower of mine begged me to spare your mother, he was in love with her and didn't wish to see her dead. He also rather despised your father, so his life was not pleaded for. The man may still feel this way, it's the reason that has caused me to begin suspecting him of spying… The second basis for my offer of mercy is that I grew up without my parents; though, I suspect you already know this if you've spoken to my old diary. What you may not know is that my father abandoned my mother whilst she was nearing the end of her pregnancy, I might add. She died in child's birth and only lived long enough to name me. Such things in my past have… Influenced my actions. I doubt any have noticed during the times when my followers torture; mothers always receive a quick death. It may seem merely a fact about myself but it had a role in my decision to offer your mother mercy."

Silence prevailed in the library after Tom finished. The man himself sat quiet and still, a breathing statue with garnet eyes that bore into Harry; unreadable and searching. Harry, for his part, didn't know what to say. He'd seen those torture sessions in his mind, the link transfiguring his dreams into a nightmarish reality in which he was a silent, helpless witness. Now that he thought about it, he had never seen many mothers ever be present and the ones that did appear, well, they died quickly and rather painlessly.

Tom really did have a soft spot for mothers, but Harry understood that. He'd never met either of his parents, had no memories of them, but he felt more attached to his mother's death than his father's. Not to mention he had a big spot for mothers himself. That's why Mrs Weasely had such a large affect on him. Yes, Harry didn't know what to say to Tom after he revealed such private information. What do you say to a Dark lord after that? How do you tell your former enemy, the man who murdered your parents, who tried to kill you multiple times; how do you tell him that just by sharing that he knew the pain of causing his mother's death by just being alive, that just by revealing that you find yourself forgiving him.

There aren't any words for that, not really, none that can convey such a message accurately. So instead, Harry reached his hand out to take Tom's; and, once their hands were intertwined, smiled.

Forest clearing, somewhere in Northern England

Remus sat on a rock in the small clearing of the forest. Most of the other pack members were still wary of him and kept their distance, but that was fine with Remus. He was rather wary of them too. He'd managed to find the pack three days ago and had been admitted as a member, albeit reluctantly.

"Nervous are you?" said the pack's beta wolf, Marcus. Like most of the male wolves Marcus was tall and broad, and like Remus he was also a cub of Fenrir. Marcus gave Remus a toothy smile that showed he too had filed teeth.

"It's been a long time since I've run with anybody under the moon… It brings back memories of, a different pack," Remus replied to Marcus. According to Fenrir and the pack, he and Marcus were brothers. He wasn't too sure, but Marcus had been over the moon at the prospect.

"Fenrir told me about that, a few wizards had shape-shifted every full moon so you didn't have to be chained up like some animal. There'd been a female too, hadn't there?"

"Lily hadn't been an animagus, but she'd convinced me that being a wolf wasn't as bad as it seemed. She'd also done a lot of the groundwork research for the wolfsbane potion. They're all dead now, all except the rat and Harry," Remus said as he looked straight ahead. It had been a very long time since he'd really thought about his youth, it seemed a lifetime ago. Marcus studied his brother. Fenrir had admitted to him when he was a pup that what he'd done to Remus was cruel. Not the turning, but abandoning him after the fact; without a pack to help him in his youth Remus would have lost his mind and become feral. It was a terrible fate, one Remus hadn't deserved-not because of a bigoted father. He'd been luck to find a pack, and then he'd lost them all.

"This Harry, he's your cub?" Marcus asked. He knew the name because Remus would mumble it in his sleep, it seemed he worried for this young wizard a great deal. Remus looked at him finally.

"Harry is James and Lily's son. I wasn't officially named a godfather, but I somehow ended up sharing the role with Sirius. So, yes, I suppose he is… When will the pack be leaving for the run?"

"Soon, cub, soon. It seems you're finally warming up to you brother. That pleases me, cub," Fenrir said as he approached the two. Remus glowered at him but bit back his resentment for his new alpha. Fenrir gave him a small smile, it was progress at least. Marcus nodded to the alpha and then took his leave, he gave Remus a big toothy smile as a good-bye. Remus gave a small one in return, he couldn't help it, Marcus was infectious.

Fenrir sat down on the ground beside Remus's rock. He heard a small sigh but noted his cub didn't move. _I guess we're both finding this hard to adjust to, _Fenrir thought. He and his cub had been on opposing sides for a long, long time. He'd admit that was partly his fault, but it made this situation rather difficult.

"Are you nervous cub?" he asked. Remus almost snorted.

"It's not my first run, Greyback. I'll be fine," was the reply. In truth, he was nervous about the run, mostly about the other wolves, but he'd never admit that. If there was trouble than he'd handle it, it would be the only way to get respect.

"I doubt the others will test you, cub," Fenrir said. He'd guessed at Remus's worry. Remus really did snort this time.

"Why, because I'm your cub, because of my situation? How long has it been since you joined a pack? I look weak, I _smell _weak, and I'm sure over the years you let them know there was no love lost between us two. I'll be challenged tonight, and I'll handle it myself. It's the only way that they'll accept me, and we both know it," Remus said and then he walked off.

Fenrir sat staring after him. Had he really forgotten the procedure for accepting member? Or was it that he'd never thought to apply it to Remus? Marcus had grown up in the pack and so he'd never had to be challenged as an outsider. His other cubs were either dead or lone wolves. Remus was the first cub of his to try and enter the pack. _How _could he have not realised Remus would be tested? The pack had allowed him to stay untested until now because Remus was his cub, but it would be different tonight. And his cub was right, he didn't just look weak, he smelled weak too. Fenrir knew it was because of his condition, but the others didn't. To them Remus smelled as if he couldn't hold his own, and that would make them vicious.

At least one wolf would die tonight, and it could be Remus.

**P.S- Just a fun little game, can anyone guess what's going on with Mooney? I have a special reward for the first person who guesses correct. Ta-ta**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Order of the Phoenix H.Q, London England- two weeks after the full moon

Poppy had to keep biting her tongue to keep from giggling like she was under a cheering charm. It was all rather funny, not only had Harry run away but now it seemed that Remus had too. Oh, Albus had been furious about it. The current theory was that Remus had known where Harry was and now he'd run off to join the "Chosen one". Poppy had been trying not to laugh at them all for the past fortnight. _Well, at least they're nowhere close to the real reason for Remus's departure, _she thought as she sat down for the meeting.

It would soon be Harry's birthday and there was neither hide nor hair of him. Poppy half suspected him to be out of the country, he'd made friends during that awful tournament and she had no doubt that they'd help him if he asked. _Or he may return come fall, _she mused to herself. The thought was sobering. It was bold, reckless, courageous and utterly Harry to do so. Albus wouldn't let Harry out of his sight if he returned, although, a very crafty and cunning individual could turn that into an advantage. Poppy had no doubt that Harry was both, when he thought for himself that was. Still, she hoped he didn't return to Hogwarts, she didn't want Harry to suffer anymore than he'd already had.

"There was grave news last night," Albus said by way of starting the meeting. There was no greeting, no smile, even his twinkling eyes seemed dulled somewhat. Even grave news could do that, this was very bad. For the Order, at least.

"Aye. It seems Voldemort has a new ally," Moody growled. Everyone waited on baited breath, who-or what- was this new ally?

"Severus, would you please share what you learned at Voldemort's meeting last evening," Albus said. Alistair was an old friend how didn't appreciate sudden, unexpected developments anymore than he did. He'd let the interruption go, this time.

"Last evening there was an unknown person who attended the meeting," Severus began. He'd never forget the upheaval the little shit had caused by sitting in the Dark Lord's throne in front of them all. To his own surprise, certain inner circle members had shown fond, and genuine, amusement for the unknown person. And the Dark Lord had actually laughed at the scene he'd walked into.

"This person was introduced to us as Mercury. I cannot tell you what he looks like for I don't know. He wore a grey mask and cloak. I know he has pale skin and most likely has dark hair, he is small in stature and rather lithe figure. He also wore no shoes… According to the Dark lord, this Mercury is neutral. He plans neither to aid the Dark nor Light, although he does plan on assisting those who wish to be neutral in the war. We were also warned that he enjoyed playing tricks upon those he deems deserving of them."

"Is that all you can give us? A vague description and that he won't actually be fighting us?" Tonks asked. Well, it was more of a demand but Severus refused to take it as such.

" I said that he was to be a neutral party of this war, I never said he wouldn't fight. There honestly is very little information to go on. I've no doubt Mercury is an alias and he didn't say a single word. There are some of the inner circle that undoubtedly know more than the rest but I got nothing from them; and pushing for information would likely compromise me. The information I've told you is all that I have."

"It's quite all right, Severus. This will be enough for now," Albus said. Severus knew otherwise. It was never enough. For certain He and Albus would be having a small chat after this.

This Mercury intrigued poppy, for her part. Mercury was the Roman god of healing, travellers, thieves, tricksters, and, truth be told, anyone who truly needed him. Mercury also didn't get involved in politics or the in-house quarrels of the other gods. For the most part he was a neutral god. It was a perfect alias for the helper of those who wished neutrality in the war.

Sooner rather than later, everyone would be forced to choose a side and fight. Those who wished to stay out of the conflict would be given no option but to flee or be hounded by either side. It seemed Mercury realised that as well and wished to offer a different option. _It's about time someone thought of those that are going to get stuck in the middle of this war. I wonder if he's a healer? _Poppy thought.

Dark lord's lair, somewhere in the U.K

Harry felt as if he were a piece of driftwood in the ocean. Two weeks ago he had somehow changed his relationship with Tom. Since that day in the library the two had taken tea together everyday and spoke of inconsequential things. Harry had forgotten about the soul fragment situation and when he'd remembered three days ago he neither could find an appropriate time to bring it up nor could he find the courage to. It had been hard enough telling Tom that he'd wanted to create a third side to the war.

Harry had never been given an option when it came to fighting. He hated violence, since his childhood had been filled with it, and whilst he'd fight because he had to he would rather not take a side. He'd known too little about each side of the war to make an informed decision and as an aspiring healer he knew it was ethical and right not to pick a side at all.

So when he'd realised there were probably a lot of people in a similar situation as him, he'd come up with the idea to create a neutral side to the war itself. A safe haven, if you will, for those people who either couldn't or wouldn't choose as side in the war. When Harry had broached the idea a week ago to Tom over tea he'd expected the man to tell him the reasons why it was a terrible idea. Instead what he'd been told was:

_"The idea has merit. Many of those with grey magical cores, or simply mixed families, do not wish to take a side. They find the prospect to be difficult and even hypocritical. There are flaws in your plan, but there's potential as well… Yes, I'm rather taken with this." _

So over the next days the two had discussed, debated and plotted their way through developing and finalising how a neutral side in the war could work. So Harry had made his masked debut as "Mercury" the leader of the Grey side in the war. Tom said he could sit in and listen to the meetings as an alley, since he wasn't fighting against the Dark, and that, since he was masquerading as a trickster god, he could play tricks upon those he saw fit.

Since the meeting last night had gone so well, Mercury had had great fun with Voldemort's minions, Harry felt as if he were even more lost than before. Everything he'd been worth and his whole reason for being had been to lead the Light in fighting the Dark. But he wasn't on the Light side anymore, and he was no longer fighting the Dark. So now he was a friend with his nemesis and a neutral alley to the Dark, his whole world was spinning in a different direction than it had almost two months ago. Harry didn't know what to do about it.

A hand on his shoulder made Harry jump. He fell backwards, unable to find his footing, and was caught by warm, strong arms. He looked up into amused red eyes.

"I hadn't meant to startle you," Tom said, bemused, as he helped Harry upright. He noticed Harry looked very sweet when he blushed. _The colouring brings out his eyes… I didn't think that. At all, not now not ever._

"I was lost in thought… There's a few things I've been meaning to talk to you about and I don't really know how," Harry blurted. His cheeks burned and he quickly sat on a small sofa.

_Since the cat is already crawling out of the bag, _Harry thought. Tom took a seat beside him, their knees touched but neither seemed to notice. Harry took a deep breath. _I can do this, I can do this, I can do this, _he thought.

_"He's waiting, young one," _Doc said.

_"Quiet you." _

" This is going to seem irrelevant, but be patient… One day when I was around five or six Vernon beat me really badly… I mean, I fell unconscious it was that bad. Whilst I was blacked out, a feathered creature appeared in my mind. I know, it was very not normal, even for a powerful young wizard like me, but there it was. Anyway, this… Thing with feathers spoke to me. He, I've always felt it was a he, said he'd shown up because I needed him. I named him Doc because the first bit of magic he taught me how to do was a healing sleep.

"He taught me a lot of magic, actually, including some occlumency. He ended up sorta being my rock in childhood, the worst part of my childhood anyway. When I got my letter he said I didn't really need him anymore and so he was returning to wherever he came from. When I returned to Privet Drive this summer, so had he. I guess what I gone through those last few months of school prompted him to come out again…

"I'd once asked him, as a kid, where he came from. Doc had told me that he'd been made as an accident. That when I was really young, he'd been a part of someone else, but that now he was in me. The way he explained it was that part of him is still that person but that now part of him is me; which is why he had to leave when I no longer needed him, because the more he and I interact the more he becomes me… You know what I'm talking about, right?" Harry asked at the end of his story. Tom was looking at him in a critical way.

"So, you are one of my horcruxes… Did he tell you about them?"

"Not exactly. Since I got here, he's made comments about how you're recovering pieces of yourself. I wasn't even sure he was a piece of your soul, but it was the only thing that made sense," Harry replied. Tom nodded.

"In my youth I searched for immortality. There was much I wished to do and I was afraid that I wouldn't have enough time to do it all. I discovered horcruxes, a method of removing a piece of your soul and placing it in an object. I will admit that I went too far… I made too many, and that may be why but, I have been suspecting for near two months now that I did accidentally make you a horcrux nearly fifteen years ago."

"Do you know how it happened, what it means for me and Doc?" Harry asked. Tom shook his head.

"As far I could research, no one has ever used a living person as a horcrux before. Animals, yes, but never a person. You and Doc, you two are new territory. I think the only one here who knows what will happen is Doc, horcruxs are souls, and can have information that is unknown to others. Doc is the expert."

_"He is correct, little one. I know more than any other. You have nothing to worry about; when you were younger I was not certain what would happen should I become you instead of remaining separate, but it is different now," _Doc said.

"Doc says he knows what'll happen should he and I continue to interact. I guess it's nothing to worry about," Harry relayed to Tom.

_" You and the soul fragment will become inseparable, young one. It will become impossible for the soul to be removed from your own. The consciousness that is I would cease to exist. You need not worry; I would simply become a part of you, young one. The soul itself is incapable of influencing you, as it doesn't think. It simply is," _Doc said. Harry nodded. Tom quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Doc says that eventually the soul will be impossible to remove from me. When that occurs Doc will disappear. He also said that the soul in me isn't like the diary, it can't think on its own. I guess I have complete control over me. I suppose Doc was created just to make the whole process easier," Harry said. Doc gave a chirrup in agreement. Tom smiled.

That would make sense. The diary could think because it was an inanimate object that carried a sapient entity in it. You yourself can think and feel, so the soul has no need to gain a consciousness. Nagini is like that as well."

"Oh, I didn't know that," Harry said. The two sat in silence for a while.

"The prophesy doesn't apply anymore you know," Harry said out of nowhere. Tom blinked.

"Excuse me? What do you mean?" Tom asked. He'd been avoiding the prophecy issue. He only knew half of it but it seemed Harry knew the whole. His interest was piqued.

"Well, you know the first half, about the criteria for the one who can defeat you. Well, the rest says that who ever you mark as your equal will have a power you know not, or something like that, and that person can defeat you. Since I heard it I figured it was completed the night my parents died. I mean, you didn't know my mum used ancient magic on me, that's the power you knew naught about, and then I destroyed your body. As far as I'm concerned that constitutes my defeating you. The last line said something about neither of us living whilst the other does, but since you were more spirit than anything else during my childhood I figure that part was covered too. So the prophecy is already complete," Harry rambled.

Tom looked at Harry and then laughed. Harry was right, they'd completed the prophecy sixteen years ago. Harry gave him a dazzling smile as he was mesmerised. Before either knew what was happening, Tom lowered his head and their lips met in a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Soooo, I'm new at posting, since this is my first story that should be obvious but this is me explaining myself, I forgot how to update new chapters and therefore I've written a bunch in the last month and uploaded them- and then didn't update the actual story... Sometimes I don't think the way most of the world's population does, although I refuse to apologise for that as to do so would be, as the great Sherlock says, "boring!" Anyway, Here's all the chapters I've written so far, now ****truly uploaded to this story of mine. It wasn't my intention to not post more chapters, in truth I thought I was. So I hope this makes all those how've liked this little pet of mine will be happy now that there's new chapters. On with the story.**

**Chapter 9**

Forest clearing, somewhere in U.K

Remus once again sat on a rock in the clearing. Until a few moments ago there had been a group of ten children sat in front of him. The last full moon had not been as terrible as he'd anticipated. Certainly there had been a few challengers, but after he'd killed the first one most had been discouraged. He'd felt terrible for the death but Marcus had told him if the wolf was too stupid to stop, then he deserved to die.

_I guess that's just life out here, _Remus had thought in response. For the past week and a half he'd been teaching the pups of the pack about the herbs in the forest and how they could be used in potions. As he'd told Harry he wasn't a strong brewer, but he did know herbology and the theory of potions rather well. Besides, he really did enjoy teaching.

"It seems you've carved a niche for yourself, brother," said Marcus running up to him. Remus smiled. It did seem that way.

"I enjoy teaching, and though not all of them can preform magic most can. It's important for them to know," Remus said. Marcus smiled.

"And the ones that can't do magic?"

"They're magical creatures, they should at least know the theory… And they can all benefit from herbology."

"Ah, well they love you for it. They know that so long as the Light is in power they will never go to school. So you're sorta a hero to them."

"Seeing as I went to school and am a werewolf?"

"And you're sharing the knowledge you gained. It's awe inspiring to them that you can do that," Marcus said. Remus knew his brother, he'd been using that term for a week and it still felt strange, was a squib. That a lot of the adults in the pack were. He supposed that his teaching all of the children was also awe inspiring.

"You're not just talking about the pups are you," Remus said. Marcus's smile grew.

"Just figure that out? A lot of us know next to nothing about our world because we're either squibs, werewolves, or even both. The pups go to their parents and tell them what they've learned and everybody becomes a little more knowledgeable because of it. You're idea of creating a class is changing the pack for the better. You didn't realise that?"

Remus shook his head smiling his small smile. He hadn't realised it. He'd seen one of the pups collecting toadstools and he'd lectured her. Before he knew it all of the children were gathered around and asking questions. It had just sort of happened.

_Life is funny like that; the most important events in life just seem to occur. They're never planned, _he thought bemused and absently rubbed his belly. One of the older pups ran up to the two.

"Teacher, teacher!" she cried out to them. Remus looked at her.

"What is it, Becca?" he asked. She looked very distressed.

"Teacher, Conner was climbing that big old oak past the clearing and a strange being started pelting him with something!" she cried whilst pointing. Conner was her younger brother, eight years to her twelve. Remus nodded, he'd wondered if a bowtruckle had lived in that oak.

"It's a bowtruckle, Becca. They live in trees and act as their guardians. Let's go and I'll show you all how to calm it down," he said rising.

_It looks like I'll need to start teaching them about other magical creatures too, _he thought as they hurried off help Conner.

"He seems to have settled well," Fenrir said beside Marcus. Marcus hadn't heard his alpha but nobody ever did, so he wasn't shocked. Fenrir had been gone for near two weeks, since the morning after the full moon.

"You've returned. Do you know what he wanted?" Marcus asked. He knew Fenrir had been gone because of Voldemort. Fenrir faced him.

"Mostly just to finalise our agreement with him. It seems that the other packs have been waiting to see if we side with him or not before they act," he said. It was true. Fenrir was known to have good instincts when it came to acting in his people's interest.

"So why was he called teacher? What have I missed?"

"Remus seems to have created a class. He sits on this rock or he leads them into the wood and he tells them about the plants or about how they can be used in potions. All of the children come and listen, they ask questions and learn. It's become an everyday occurrence."

"Really? It seems we finally have a teacher again. The last died when I was still a cub, so I did not learn much. The ones that could have taught died in the last hunt the Ministry did. This is good…"

"Did something happen when you were away? You seem troubled by something," Marcus asked. Fenrir mulled the information over.

"I wouldn't say troubled, more concerned. It seems Remus's cub is with the Dark lord. The two are said to be mortal enemies; but the cub was no prisoner. I know very little about the situation and I don't know if I should tell Remus."

"Could it be the cub has become an alley?" Marcus asked. Remus had told him of his cub's suspicions regarding the Light. _The cub seems wise. Perhaps he's changed loyalties due to betrayal, _Marcus thought. Fenrir nodded.

"Oh he has, but as a neutral side to the war. Many will follow him, I think, but I don't know how it will go between the Dark lord and him… They seem to want to mate."

"Together? Perhaps that makes sense, they attract each other, right? No longer enemies, they may be too close to just be friends."

"I thought so too. I return to sign to treaty in one week. He has a mission for me as well, I think. I shall tell the cub and Dark lord of Remus then. They may decide to meet him."

"Will you speak of this to Remus?"

"I don't know. Perhaps in part," Fenrir said.

Dark lord's home, somewhere in the U.K

Harry didn't know what to do. When the kiss had ended Tom had apologised and then walked out of the room. Harry supposed that was the dark lord version of fleeing. Kissing Tom had been different than kissing Cho. That kiss had been wet and hesitant. When Harry had kissed Cedric for experimental purposes, they'd both thought they may be gay-a suspicion that only Harry was proven correct in, that kiss had been firm and but inexperienced. Tom's kiss had been gentle but rough and had tasted slightly of the spicy tea he'd been drinking. It was, for some odd reason, the way kissing a man was supposed to be like. He'd enjoyed it and that left him more confused than anything else had. Yes he'd forgiven Tom, but the man was still the murderer of his parents and a whole host of other people. Yes he was no longer an enemy, but that didn't change that he had been-even if Harry had forgiven him that too.

How could he reconcile their past with the direction they both seemed, if the kiss had indicated anything, to want to head in? Was it possible to even do so? Or was it just one of those taboos in life that would forever remain forbidden?

_I wonder if Tom's thinking about this right now too? _Harry asked himself.

_"More likely he is telling himself he has just destroyed your entire relationship up to this point," _Doc said in a dry tone. Harry blushed.

_"You think we're in a relationship?" _He asked his feathered mind-mate. The horcrux ruffled his feathers in exasperation.

_"You both are blind. Let me ask you a few things: do you two make time for each other? Do you talk about both arbitrary and serious subject matter? Do you listen, argue and compromise on subjects you disagree upon? Do you enjoy each other's company? Do you…"_

_ "Enough! Okay, I guess you have a point in that. But we don't go on dates, or hug, or kiss—"_

_ "What just happened not five minutes ago?" _

_ "Alright, alright! But it's not like we noticed it. When you're with someone you tend to notice you're with them."_

_ "And now you two notice. That's what the kiss was, you two noticing you're new relationship. It's similar to a courtship, no dates but you spend time together and get to know one another in private," _Doc concluded soundly. Harry couldn't argue, Doc was right.

Harry and Tom were in an intimate relationship, sort of. They needed to talk about this. Harry got up and went looking for him. Tom wasn't in another parlour, or in the dining room, nor the throne room-Harry's terminology, nor in his private quarters-he'd asked the house elves, and finally Harry checked with Nagini.

**"Hello Nagini, where'ssss Tom?" **He asked her. She was curled up in a sitting room near a fire lit just for her. She raised her head.

**"He isss in the musssty place, young one. Why do you wisssh to know?" **she asked. Harry flushed red.

**"He, uh, well, we kind of kissssed. Then he ran off. Thank-you," **Harry stuttered and ran off himself. The serpent snickered behind him; it was about time her master did something about the young one.

Sure enough, Harry found Tom pacing in the library. Nagini called it musty because of how many of the old tomes smelt. Harry was shocked at the scene before him. Tom's hair was out of place by him constantly running his hand through it, his strides were filled with nervous energy and his left hand kept fiddling with his tunic collar. The man looked nervous and sexy. Tom also seemed to be mumbling something that sounded a lot like the word stupid. Harry knocked as he entered.

"Tom? Are you alright?" he asked. Tom turned to face him and somehow seemed very dignified. _Even nervous, out of his element and dishevelled he's still the Dark lord!? Does he ever take a break, go on holiday, something? _Harry thought with incredulousness.

"Harry, I did not mean for that to happen. I did not think, I—"

"I'm not upset about it Tom. It was unexpected, yeah, but I enjoyed it…" Harry said and then blushed. He hadn't meant to say that last bit. Tom scrutinised him and he resisted the urge to fidget.

"You enjoyed me kissing you? I hadn't realised you…"

"Preferred my own sex? Yeah, I figured it out in fourth year. Anyway, we, like, need to talk about this. I mean, where do we want this to go," Harry said. He'd started pacing at some point. "I mean, after all, if it was just an accident I understand, or if it was just an urge you had—"

"Harry," Tom said as he placed his hand on Harry's shoulders to stop his movement. " It wasn't an urge, per say. More like a temptation I'd been having for a while that I just gave in to… I don't want you to misunderstand me, Harry. I would like very much for us to be intimate, however our past is very much an obstacle."

"I know that! I've been so confused, trying to figure out how I can get my past and my feelings to get along with each other in regards to you! Do you know how hard that is?!" Harry cried. Tom gave him a soft smile, his eyes turning to molten wine and Harry felt heat turn his legs to water.

"I do know, Harry. I had meant to sort out my own before coming to you with them, but it seems that wasn't to be. Not to mention there's the prophecy, yes I agree that it's been fulfilled but someone else can argue otherwise. Or fate could make another—"

"Fuck fate! Why can't we make our own futures?"

Tom couldn't help it. He laughed. Leave it to Harry to be both vulgar and insightful. The childish wisdom Harry exhibited everyday was one of the most endearing qualities he had. _Only Harry, _Tom thought with affection.

"That is an excellent point," he said when he'd sobered. "Perhaps the best way to reconcile our past and present is to try and have a relationship. Would you agree?"

"I-yes, yeah. I think that's for the best," Harry said somewhat in was a beat of awkward silence between them and then Tom lent down to kiss him for the second time.

_"Finally," _Doc sighed.

_"Quiet you," _Harry thought as he kissed back. He was enjoying this.

**A/N: I mentioned somewhere in the last couple chapters that I had a guessing game going on for all of you, it's about dear Mooney. Yeah, due to my little ****hiccup in the world of technology that's still going strong. Though I'll say that the answer will be revealed about our favourite werewolf somewhere in chapters ten, eleven or twelve. This depend on the competition's length. All who participate get a cyber biscuit. I'm particularly good at making ginger ones, but we're dealing with magic so it'll be whatever your preffered biscuit is, biscuit means cookie fyi, and I do have a very special treat for the first person to guess right about my little plot. I'll stop talking now. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again Lovlies. I find myself in a ****predicament, I have two winners in my little game. Stardust of Orion, who didn't even know of my game when the genius picked up on it. Also, DarkKitten3353 was the first to officially guess correct-so it doesn't seem fair to leave them in second place. The actual answer will be in the next chapter, but there is a super big hint in here as to what it is. As for the reward, I'll be giving out two since two people one; one guessed right before ****getting to my game-which is awesome-and the other was the first official guesser. For all who played, you all guessed right so your each get a tin of magical biscuits for your efforts. *gives each participant a tin of magic biscuits* the winners should check their PMs for their reward. You can all read Ch.10 now.**

**Chapter 10**

Dark lord's home- Harry's rooms, somewhere in the U.K- one-week later

Harry was sitting at his desk and writing to Fleur. He truly cared for her and her sister, and he had kept them as informed in his life as he had Ron and Hermione, even now that he'd stopped corresponding to those two. Fleur had been worried, relieved and angry for him in turns over the last year- Harry was glad to know that France had never believed a word that came out of Fudge's mouth. He had also been relieved to read that Fleur had deeply enjoyed Draco's company and had thought herself that he'd be a good match for her sister.

The two had then exchanged letters over how best to get the girls' parents and the Malfoys into a marriage contract. Since Bella and Cissa had insisted upon him having a birthday party later in the week, he'd asked Tom to allow the Delacours to attend. Tom had been reluctant but Harry hadn't been almost a Slytherin for nothing. Tom had agreed, eventually. So now here Harry was, writing to Fleur so that the two could move to the next stage in their plan.

It shocked him that Fleur was sly and sneaky when she wished. Although now that he knew her better he realised that part of that was veela, although most people never figured out that they enjoyed harmless tricks and plots. Suddenly Harry's newest friend, the Grotesque, Loki had just appeared out of nowhere. According to Doc, Grotesques had control over time and space, even being able to travel beyond the veil. Harry had gotten used to it swiftly and now he rather enjoyed it. He was found of little Loki. The being would've been quite the Marauder and as his familiar Harry could understand Loki even though they never talked. The little trickster used his wings to float over to his bed and hide under it. Harry heard a tell tale knock on the door.

"Come in," he called as he tied the now finished letter to Hedwig. She didn't mind the long flight to France; it was a challenge and one she enjoyed. Besides, her human was planning something for the blond boy. She knew how her human was whilst in the midst of his plots and tricks. She took flight as Lord Malfoy stepped into the room.

"Ah, Lucius. I take it that we are going to procure house elves today, since our etiquette lesson is not until this afternoon," Harry said in greeting as he stood, picking up his walking stick as he did so. Lucius noted his posture and stance, the greeting and his attire. A small smile was the sign of approval.

"Yes, Harry. The market is open this morning and I thought it would do well for you and Draco to come with me. You need not worry about changing your appearance, this market is exclusive, only the most noble families attend it, and they are all discreet," Lucius said. Harry nodded and, grabbing his cloak left the room with Lucius.

Draco was outside the door and he took in Harry's crème shirt, emerald doublet and his leather trousers, right down to the calf high riding boots. He nodded his approval.

"I see mother and Aunt Bella have helped you acquire an adequate wardrobe, dear cousin," he said in amusement. He knew how the sisters could be. It had happened to him once, or so father said, he'd been an infant at the time. Harry gave him a wan smile. Draco noticed Harry rarely gave crooked grins any more.

"I also see you've desisted with the crooked smiles," he noted. The smile turned in on itself a little.

"It's the trade mark smile my father used. After first year I copied it because that's what they all wanted," Harry said as they walked the halls. "I honestly detest the smile as much as you do."

"Are you all headed to the market?" asked Fenrir as he saw them pass the Dark lord's office. The door was open and the werewolf and Tom were siting in relaxed posture. Harry still felt awkward around Remus's reason for his lycanthropy. He didn't let it show, though, thanks to Lucius's training.

"Hello Greyback, I wish your pack good moons and hunting," Harry greeted in old custom. The one the Roman wizards created to show respect for packs. "We are heading out, yes. Tom, is the contract to be signed then?"

"Yes, we've just finished and morning tea sounded lovely. You three had better hurry along, the best ones are taken quiet quickly," Tom said. Fenrir looked rather shocked at how noble Remus's cub was. The last he'd seen of the cub he'd been masked and turning low ranked disobedient death eaters' robes atrocious colours. Much to everyone else's amusement.

"I wish you three good mornings and success," Fenrir said in the old custom parting. Harry and the two blonds bowed slightly and left. Tom turned back to his old ally. Fenrir had not missed the musk and heat that now muddled the Dark lord's scent.

"You were telling me of a new pack member, Fenrir. They have been challenged on a full moon?" Tom said, picking their conversation back up as he sipped tea. Fenrir nodded.

"Yes, your new ally knows his, Dark lord. Remus Lupin, my cub, came into my pack near two months back. He was challenged and accepted; now he's teaching the pups about magic."

"Remus Lupin? May I ask why he joined your pack? His core is Light…"

"His cub ran away and he no longer trusts the Light…Besides he had developed a very interesting condition that rather requires other wolves."

"What condition may that be?" Tom asked. Harry cared deeply for the wolf. He'd want to know this, even if Tom didn't give a damn. He was going to have to tell Harry this.

Forest clearing, somewhere in the U.K

Remus as surrounded by fifteen cubs ranging from the ages of seven to fifteen. Some of the parents had approached him a few days ago saying they noticed his scent had changed. They thought it would be a great opportunity to tell their cubs about how the wolf mates. They were all old enough. Remus believed, as he sat in front of the children three days later, that he'd figured out the best was to do so.

"Pups, today we're going to talk about something different from potions and other beings today," he said. "It is still magic, but one that none but Magic herself can control. The magic that's called life. Now, Do any of you know how life beings?"

"It begins with a mama and papa wolf running together under the moon," said one of the girls. Juniper, was her name, was fourteen and bright. Remus nodded.

"That's were the relationship between the parents begins. Life begins when they mate. Do you all know what mating is? No, alright, that's just fine. Mating is when the parents lay together and play with… You all know about the parts of yourself you're not supposed to show others? Those are the parts they play with. None know why but some how magic uses those parts to make life. A pup…" He was speaking this way for the younger pups' sake. The elder ones knew this already.

The pups nodded their heads; many were enraptured by this lesson.

"You all understand? This is why you aren't supposed to show those parts to anyone. Many creatures, such as wizards, may show them to multiple people they wish to be parents with. Wolves aren't like that. We only show it to one person, so you have to be very careful whom you show it to… Now magic, when she blesses one with a bit of herself, making wizards, boys are made a little differently than non-magical boys. They're made with more room, like girls, because they were blessed by magic."

"Teacher, does that mean, since magic boys are like girls, they can hold life in their tummies too. Just like my Mama is doing now?" asked a seven-year pup. _Smart pup, _Remus thought. He hadn't expected them to catch on that quickly.

"Yes, Antony. Any boy that can do magic can carry life in him, just like your mama is doing right now," Remus said. Slowly, very slowly each wide-eyed pup, even the older ones, nodded their understanding. Remus gave them a small smile.

"Good, now, let's talk about Red caps," he said and they all smiled. They loved hearing about other creatures. They all loved that they had a teacher who taught all of them magic, even if they couldn't do it. They all belonged in this class, Teacher had said so. So they all strove to learn, because they knew it was a very special gift to be allowed to.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hellooo lovlies! I'm just letting you all know that I'll soon be starting another story. Don't worry your pretty heads, I'm far from done with this one, we're not even into the school year yet- which reminds me, I'll soon be doing bigger time jumps. Anyway, I'm going to start writing another story because there's a multitude of plots that are stalking me. Eeek! So I need your help. Since you all are the most wicked people ever, I've made a poll for you. It's open and the results will determine what I'll write about next. As just stated, the polls are open so please help! Vote, decide where my next story will take place. P.S- you can read this ch. now. **

**Chapter 11**

**House elf market, Wizarding London England **

The market was crowded they way all markets tend to be, regardless of when one arrives. Harry found that this particular market had a very distinct feeling to it; it reminded him of the renditions he'd seen of ancient Roman forums, albeit with more medieval style of dress. There were news tellers who called out the news and vendors who sold everything from herbs to deadly artefacts. Harry recognised many families, many of whom had children in his year, most of them being of Dark or Grey orientation. Harry was overwhelmed by it all the way a small child would be; wide-eyed and captivated by the sheer existence of the place.

"I thought I'd heard blithering humdingers. It's nice to see you again Harry," came a dreamy voice. Harry turned smiling to find Luna mere inches from him. His eye widened in shock, standing before him Luna was in a silver blue gown adorned with a leather belt and rope sandals. Her wheat coloured hair was down and held in out of her face by a silver circlet. She was wearing her radish earrings. All in all Kuna looked very much a lady from Henry II's time.

"It's good to see you too Luna. So the humdingers are still following me? No surprise I guess. Have nargles been bothering you lately, you're wearing radishes," Harry replied smiling. He bowed slightly and Luna curtsied. Lucius and his heir nodded their heads in greeting but were too shocked to see Luna Lovegood at the market, dressed the way she was.

"Hm? Oh no, they only tend to bother me at school. Father and I don't normally come to the market, we're usually too busy, but today at breakfast I noticed billychicks sniffing through the garden and so we decided to come. They only show up to when you need to break away from your normal routine, so here we are," Luna said in her dreamy voice. The two Malfoys didn't understand any of the explanation but Harry easily translated it.

"Billychicks, I'll remember to look out for them then, they sound pretty helpful. Have you written to Neville this summer? You said that some humdingers were buzzing around him now."

"Oh those weren't humdingers, although they're very similar. There were a couple humdingers but that's only natural, bumbleboogyies often attract them for a short while."

"Ah, so I should probably write to him then before school. The fiends too, you think?"

"Oh yes! The fiends and Bill had bumbleboogyies flittering about them too. Perhaps a visit from the fleet-footed god would be appropriate too, at least for the fiends. I should ask the mandrakes. Oh, there's father! It was wonderful talking to you. Send my congratulations to the basilisk. Draco, tell Lady Malfoy not to worry, there's far too many humming figcrickets around you for the fleet-footed god to fail in his plans," Luna said and with that she seemingly floated into the crowd towards her father. Harry turned to see his companions' confused faces.

"Don't worry about Luna, Nev and I are the only ones who understand her and that's because we've spent enough time to figure out her code. Come on, let's go to where they're keeping the house elves."

The trio travelled through the crowd to where the house elves were being bought and sold.

"Harry, if a house elf outlives the last member of it's family, or if it's been set free for some reason than they tend to find procurers, people who sell them at the market to new families. So people, free their house elves here at the market so they may be sold to others and the previous owners gain a profit. It's all well and good that Dobby ended up with you, Father was going to sell him here come the next market day… He's better off your elf," whispered Draco as his father left them to talk with friends.

In second year Dobby had _Bound _himself to Harry, after he'd been free. When a house elf did such a thing it meant he was magically tying himself and his descendants to that family. At least, that's how Dobby had explained it to Harry. Harry nodded to Draco in understanding; Dobby said he'd been the one to nanny Draco and that meant they had a close relationship. Draco had been relieved when Harry had told him he'd save Dobby, his father would have sold the sweet elf to the nastiest person he could find. The two had never gotten on.

"So, are we to do this by ourselves?" Harry asked and motioned to the platform. Draco nodded.

"I'm sixteen, which means I can make purchases without supervision now, and you're a lord. Making a purchase on our own shows maturity and our judgement skills. It's as much a test as anything," his blond friend said. Harry noticed that Draco was excited, even if his face and voice didn't show it. Harry looked up at the platform and stilled.

"Draco, does Hogwarts sell its elves?" he asked. Draco looked at Harry.

"The headmaster may permit it, but they tend to do so only under very serious circumstances, which normally results in only a certain elf being sold from the school. Dumbledore, however, does it all the time, so most buyers tend to fight for them because of their training," he explained and followed Harry's gaze. Draco got a shocked look on his face.

Harry was livid. He strode up to the platform, his walking stick tapping sharply on the ground in accompaniment, the only thing that clued those around that this young lord was irate; since his face was calm and his posture relaxed. Many stilled when they noticed the lighting scar on his forehead. Harry stopped in front of the auctioneer. The many near trembled under the young lord's intense gaze.

"May I inquire as to why two of _my _house elves are up for auction?" Harry asked as if conversing about the weather, but his tone was cold and the look in his eyes warned the auctioneer he was not one to be toyed with in any manner. There were whispers cropping up as people realised not only did the boy-who-lived own house elves, but also said house elves were being sold _without his knowledge_. That was a scandal.

"I—sir we didn't know… The headmaster just gave 'em to us; we didn't know they was yours m'lord. Honest," the man on the platform stuttered out as he noticed the lordship ring on Harry's hand. His murky brown eyes almost popped out of their sockets as he recognised the emblem as that of Peverelle. The whispering grew more intense as people spread the news that Dumbledore himself had committed the travesty and insult of trying to sell another's house elves. Harry regarded the man coldly.

"Dobby, Winky, off the platform now. I must tell you, Mr auctioneer that you are extremely fortunate that I came today and caught this before _my elves _had been bought. I suggest, for your sake, that you take precautions against future situations. If you don't, you may come across someone less forgiving than myself," Harry said. His tone sounded sympathetic and kind but the wording bespoke a warning. The auctioneer let go of the breath he'd been holding.

Dobby and Winky, who had _Bound _herself to Harry last year-really he hadn't been able to just sit and watch her drown herself in butter beer- appeared at Harry's side and he turned to walk back to Draco's side. Eyes followed him and he heard people's reactions to his family ring, well, one of them anyway. Lucius was standing beside his son now and he gave Harry an imperceptible nod of approval. The trio turned as a group, followed by the two elves and left the market. The three ignored the whispers as they past people; they needn't worry about the Light hearing about this, not in it's entirety anyway. None at the market were allied with the Light, but that careless auctioneer, and the procurer, would be sacked. After all, the market had just lost three very rich and influential customers due to the incompetence of two.

"We'll return tomorrow, the careless oafs will be cleaned out by then," Lucius said before they apparated away.

**Dark lord's home-Tom's office, somewhere in the U.K **

Tom sat on the loveseat in his office drinking his favourite tea. He was relaxed but also tense. What Fenrir had told him concerning Remus was very intriguing. Harry was the eldest direct descendent of the Black line, so he kept the title until his death and his will was read, but to—

"Tom? Minoa said you were in here," Harry said as he stood on the threshold. Tom looked up and his eyes darkened. _So much better than that muggle drab. SO much bet—Stop thinking that thought. Not yet, nowhere close, _Tom thought. He shifted and crossed his ankles. Harry gave him a ghost smile as he saw the movement. Tom always crossed his ankles when he was thinking naughty things, usually involving Harry.

"She said you wanted to see me when I returned. There was an unfortunate event at the market so we've returned early," Harry said as he crossed the office and plopped down next to Tom with grace. Tom's lips twitched. Where Tom always was dignified and authoritative, Harry was always graceful and easy-going. It was as if they were inverted images of a person in a mirror.

"Something happened?" Tom asked and handed Harry a cup of tea from the table in front of them. Harry nodded.

"Oh yeah, first off Luna-a friend of mine and a pure-blood says hello- and secondly, Dumbledick tried to sell _my _elves; Dobby and Winky. Luckily, I was there to stop that from happening but really, he tried to sell them! I don't believe he knows but still! There's a principle involved," Harry huffed and sipped his tea. Tom gave him an amused smile at his new name for the headmaster. Harry sighed.

"So how are things going with the werewolves? Fenrir's packing doing all right?" Harry asked. He didn't quite like Greyback, for Remus's sake, but he knew the wolf was a good leader and took care of his pack.

"Hm, everything is going well. The pack has gained a new teacher, a wizarding wolf. There hasn't been one in his pack since the ministry went on a wolf hunt before Fenrir took the alpha position."

"Good for them! It's not fair they're segregated from society, it's really not. However, I feel like you're trying to be subtle about something."

"The teacher is Remus Lupin," Tom said and waited for Harry's reaction. Harry had his cup poised at his lips and he slid his eyes to Tom, slowly lowering the cup whilst doing so.

"I take it he entered the pack of his own free will? Did Dumbledick try and kill him?" Harry asked in a calm, even voice. Tom could see the anger and worry in those expansive, emerald eyes. _So much emotion. Such power, so mesmerising…Stop. Focus, _Tom thought with a mental slap to his face.

"Not kill, but Remus has discovered he has something very important that Albus would hound him to get… It seems that your godfather has left a legacy behind," Tom the said and he waited for Harry to get the phrasing.

_Left a legacy behind? That sounds super familiar, _Harry thought to himself. He knew it was a pureblood colloquialism, he'd heard it before somewhere.

_"Remember your third year, young one? The elder boys visiting the matriarch?" _Prompted Doc. Harry's eyes got wide. That was right! Two boys at school, one a Hufflepuff and the other a Ravenclaw, had visited the hospital wing in his third year. He'd been recovering from the dementors, again. They'd been a couple and Madame Pomphrey had told the Hufflepuff, who'd been feeling ill for a while, that the his partner would _have a legacy to leave behind. _That Hufflepuff had turned out to be…

"Padfoot got Mooney up the duff?!" Harry cried out in joy and confusion. He remembered Madame Pomphrey had told him the male wizards were built with more room. That male pregnancy was a possibility. Tom nodded.

"Yes… Lupin is carrying your godfather's young. He needs his pack as werewolf pregnancies can be more difficult than other male pregnancies," Tom said with caution. Harry had jumped up to his feet with his proclamation. The Dark lord was wary as to why that would be so. Harry had set his cup down and Tom had lowered his. Harry turned to face Tom with a large smile on his face.

"Don't you see?! Remus is having cubs!" Harry cried. Then he seized Tom's face in his hands, bent down and snogged Tom.

Tom was still trying to find his breathe and control certain extremities when Harry literally skipped out the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hellooo, my lovelies. Just a little note, only seven of you have actually voted in my poll. To reiterate, it's open and on my profile. Please vote. Please, the plot bunnies are getting rather rabid. Anyway, we're at the end of July in the story's time and we'll be jumping into Hogwarts in the next ch. or so... Depends on how long the Dursleys take. I'd also like to note that I may be spelling people's names wrong but I don't care. You know who I'm writing about. I'll shut my mouth now. **

**Chapter 12**

**Fenrir's Pack forest clearing, somewhere in U.K**

Remus was once again sitting on his rock, the pack had started calling it such and Remus couldn't persuade them to stop. His morning sickness, mostly nausea, was slowly disappearing. Madame Pomphrey had told him that it would happen near the end of his first trimester, something to do with werewolf physiology she'd mumbled.

Today though, Remus wasn't having class, nor was he deep in thought. Today Remus was sitting on his rock, waiting. Fenrir had told him about Harry's new neutral stance in the war, and that his cub and the Dark lord were now allies, sort of. He'd been upset about that-what with his friends' deaths and all, but he'd been making peace with it over the last week and was starting to accept it.

So here he was, waiting for Fenrir to be ready to leave; the alpha had told him that he wanted Remus to help him with a mission the Dark lord had given him the day before. Remus realised that Fenrir wanted him to assist so that his loyalty was proven. He'd been a bit restless at reaching the epiphany that Fenrir was trying to keep him safe, that he may very well care for Remus.

Remus knew that cubs were a wolf's pups, whether they shared blood or not, which is why it had been so monstrous for Fenrir to abandon one of his own-wolves were about family. Yet it was still disturbing for Remus to think of Fenrir in even a friendly way, much less as a second parent. He'd fully accepted Marcus as his brother, but Marcus was fun and sweet and very brotherly.

"Ready to go, teacher," said a female voice to his left. He looked up to see on of the elder pups, a sweet honey blonde named Swift-runner. Remus smiled. He'd remembered how strange the names had seemed to him when he'd first arrived in the pack. Most born wolves were named after nature or after traits their parents desired for them. Swift-runner had grown into her name, she was the fastest in the pack.

"Yes, Swift, I'm ready. I didn't realise that you were coming too," Remus said but the tone made it a question. Swift smiled but showed no teeth-most wolves tended to sharpen their teeth, and born wolves just naturally acquired such a trait. Still, Remus had taught the pups that to smile toothy smiles outside the pack was dangerous- it had lead to him teaching the magical pups how to preform glamours.

"Yes, I'm nearly ready for mating, so Alpha and Marcus told me to come. Besides, I could be useful," she responded. That was true, Swift was the eldest of the students and was indispensible; she'd been bitten at eleven when her parents had left her in the forest. She had been born a squib. Marcus and Fenrir chose that moment to appear.

"I see we're all here," Fenrir said as Remus stood. "We're to be working with a few of the death eaters in this but for the next few days it's just us doing some spying."

"Yeah, the Dark lord is upset with a certain family of muggle humans and wants them to suffer. Interesting thing is he wants them ruined not dead. That's where we come in; we spy on the family and muggles, come up with a report and some ideas then work with the to make our Dark lord pleased," Marcus said in way of debriefing.

"Why not kill them?" Swift asked. It was better to get all the questions out of the way now than threaten the mission with them later. Fenrir looked at Remus.

"It's Harry's relatives, isn't it? That's why he doesn't want them dead," Remus said in wonder. Harry's conditioning in his childhood, and his naturally sweet temperament was more suited towards forgiving and moving on. Even if the Dursleys deserved to die for what they'd put him through; Harry wouldn't condone their deaths. The Dark lord was trying to exact revenge without making Harry angry. _Why would he care that much about Harry's anger? Harry's declared neutrality and there's no way he'd break his word. Why does the Dark lord care? _Remus asked himself.

"It is your cub's blood family we're after, yes. Let us suffice it to say that he was considered less than dirt, Swift-runner, and they deserve to suffer endlessly for their crimes against the pup," Fenrir said. Swift nodded her head. To harm a pup is a serious crime among the wolves; it was a line none were ever to cross. Pups were gifts, regardless of what they could or couldn't do, they were each a blessing. You did not _ever _harm a pup.

"Alright, let's get going to… Where ever they live," Marcus said as he rubbed his hands together. Remus shook his head and smiled.

"Dumbledore took a lot of precautions when he hid Harry. He went so far as to place the Fidelus charm upon the house, but thankfully, he made Harry the secret keeper and forgot to mention that my cub. Harry used to live at number four Privet Drive, Little Whinging in Surrey. I've even been there," Remus said. Now that Remus thought about it, Dumbledore did a lot of half-assed things. Why did everybody think the old man was intelligent?

"Great, you can take us there," said Fenrir. Remus sighed and offered his hands to them. This wasn't going to be easy.

**Little Whinging, Surrey England-One week later**

The Dursleys enjoyed their normalcy, in fact they revelled in it. Since the Freak had done a runner, their lives had returned to its original, ordinary course. Of course diddykins was older but other than that things were as they had been before Petunia had discovered that awful little bundle on her doorstep. Of course, the other freaks had shown up, but Vernon had simply, gruffly and quite rudely told them the Freak had left of his own accord and hadn't returned.

They hadn't been bothered again. That was perfectly fine with them. They'd never have to deal with that terrible world again, with all its freaks and abnormality.

Four days ago, Petunia had noticed a family moving in across the street. Three men, one middle aged and two quite young- although one of them had quite a lot of grey hair, and a lovely young woman about Diddy's age. At first she'd thought they were one of _those _families, were there were two _fathers _and all that horridness. Petunia had been besides herself, just when they'd got rid of one freak more come in to contaminate the lovely neighbourhood.

The Mrs from number two had set her straight.

"The elder man is quite a gentleman, his a widower-poor dear. The two young men are his sons; his wife was barren, can you just imagine, so they adopted. The elder son has a chronic illness, that's why his hair is grey, he's so sweet too, the poor man. The younger man very nice too. Anyway, the girl is the elderly gentleman's goddaughter. Her parents died when she was eleven and she's been living with them ever since. Her name is… Oh, what was it, ah, yes, Mary. She's ever so polite and quite sharp. So pretty too, she'll make some boy very lucky one day."

Petunia had gone over the next day with baked goods and introduced herself. The "elderly gentleman" was apparently only about fifty and worked as a personal assistant for the head of an old family. His name was Frances Grey; his sons Remus and Marcus Grey; his wife had been fascinated by classics. They moved to Privet Drive, even though they were well off enough to own a very nice house in London, partly for Remus's health and partly because Mr Grey's employer was buying a company that held a branch here and so they found the location was advantageous.

They'd invited the Dursleys to supper with them, Mary was quite the cook, and Dudley had been really taken with the pretty, intelligent young Mary who seemed to have perfect teeth. Mary seemed quite taken with Dudley as well.

"That Grey, the elder one, he's a sharp man. Sounds like he works for someone very wealthy too, wonder who," Vernon grunted. Petunia refused to look at her husband as he ate his breakfast. She loved her mountain, but did he have to _shove _everything into his mouth? She was disgusted by his weight too, her husband was a walrus- that was fact. She'd been privately happy when she'd gotten an excuse to put her Diddykins on a diet and get his to exercise. He now looked the way Vernon could have looked, strong and muscled. With a healthy weight her baby was perfect in every way. Her husband, though, was less so. She loved him for forgiving her for being related to a freak. She truly did, but she wished he'd looked more like that Potter fellow. Strong, athletic and handsome.

"There's some trouble with the sink, I've called a handyman and he'll be here later this morning," Petunia told her husband and son as she retrieved their empty plates. Dudley nodded, pecked his mother's cheek and out the door, he worked at Grunnings during the summer, and he'd be fully hired once he graduated college. Vernon also pecked his wife on the cheek and said good-bye. He didn't mind the handyman, nice bloke, if beneath him.

Petunia didn't mind the handyman either. In fact, she called him whenever there was a… problem.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lovelies, there was a ****grammar error noted to me at the end, so I updated this. Also, only fourteen people have voted. Seriously, the poll in closing either today or tomorrow-depends on the number of votes I see tonight when I check. So yeah, if you haven't already done so, go to my profile and vote. TA**

**Chapter 13**

**Little Whinging, Surrey England- Mid August**

_I'm going to be sick, _Remus thought as he got a whiff of the scent the handyman exuded. The man had taken most of the morning to fix Petunia's problems. They'd known about Petunia's chronic appliance problems since the second day of the mission, but really. Remus still had to force himself not to gag when his overly heightened senses, thank-you lycanthropic pregnancy, took in the evidence of the activity.

They'd been at this for a while; and soon the first part of their mission would be done. Remus could say without shame that he was counting down the days. He wasn't the only one. Marcus was trying hard not to crack under the lustful gaze of Petunia, Swift hated the name Mary and honestly was disturbed by Dudley-how could _anyone _be so stupid as the boy- and Fenrir was trying to stave off all the nosy neighbours and the forward women, and a couple men, from the neighbourhood.

Remus sighed, _he _was tired from keeping everybody sane; and from trying to keep his younger brother and Swift from blowing their mission. Seriously, whilst Remus whole-heartedly thought them a great match for each other, they needed to wait until the first part of their mission was done. Remus sat in the living room of their temporary abode and did the only thing that kept him calm, he remembered his reunion with his cub.

_It was Harry's birthday and the "Greys" all went on a "picnic" together. In truth, it was a garden party; because Harry loved flowers, not many knew it but one of Harry's favourite classes was herbology. Remus was nervous, mostly because of Voldemort. To his shock, when they'd arrived at Malfoy Manor, he'd seen his cub in an intimate embrace with a tall, slender man with dark hair. The man had seemed in his mid-twenties but reeked of power. Then Remus had noticed the bloody eyes of his cub's supposed mate. Voldemort's eyes. _

_ "The Dark lord regained his body and sanity, cub. That is why he looks different, but he still uses the glamour of his former form to intimidate the lower ranks. I've taken notice of your cub, he seems happy and cared for by our lord and ally," Ferir tried to soothe Remus. Remus refused to be soothed. This was his __**cub **__they were talking about; he didn't care that Voldemort had reverted to a young, handsome and sane version of himself. Remus didn't trust him with his cub._

_ "Remus! How are you? You fitting in with the pack alright? Do you know the gender yet? Oh, I was so happy for you when I heard! I can't believe Padfoot got you up the duff!" Harry gushed when he'd spotted Remus from the corner of his eyes. Harry had extracted himself from his lov—Voldemort and rushed in to hug his godfather. Voldemort smiled slightly, very dignified too. _

_ "Hello, Remus. We've not met personally, but I'm pleased you're here to celebrate Harry's birthday with us. We can talk about your mission tomorrow, today there is no work," Voldemort said. Remus felt confused at the luke-warm tone, the closest the Dark lord could get to warm and inviting, and nodded in a very respectful manner. _

_ "TOM! Remus is carrying a pup, he can't be on a mission! It's too dangerous," Harry scolded. Remus noticed Voldemort's smile soften ever so slightly into a genuine one. _

_ "It's not a combative mission, Harry. He's just doing a little research into the lives of some muggles for me. It's pure reconnaissance."_

_ "Know thy enemy, Tom?" Harry asked. Tom truly smiled that time. _

Remus was still a little concerned for his cub, but Fenrir swore the two seemed to really wish to mate, the term meaning something a little different to wolves, and that meant they were very serious for each other. Draco, who'd also congratulated him on the honour of carrying the next Black heir- Harry made it clear that Remus's cub would inherit the title, had said that their lord was very attentive towards his friend. Bella, who was very happy to learn Remus knew she hadn't killed his mate-because not even an insane person wanted a widowed werewolf after them- had burst into tears of joy over the prospect of a mini Sirius. Her sister Cissa, having calmed Bella down, discussed possible names for the child with him. The Blacks named their children after constellations, and there were many possibilities.

Remus had watched Voldemort and Harry all through the party; he's seen the touches Harry gave the Dark lord, the soft smiles the elder wizard had given when no one seemed to be looking. It reminded Remus of him and Siri. He'd seen the touched and melting expression on Harry's face when Voldemort had given him the Slytherin family locket to wear, something Harry had Kreacher retrieve from Grimmauld Place. Remus had pulled Harry aside after that.

_"Tom's not evil, Mooney. He's not light, but that doesn't make him evil. His insanity did that, but he's not that way anymore… Well, most of the time. He has really good ideas and he and I have similar concerns over how this world is being run… I know he's killed a lot of people, including mum and dad, and I know he'll never regret that. But he's not heartless, trust me on this?" _Those had been Harry's words. Remus had sighed but agreed to trust Harry. His cub had an uncanny instinct. He'd said good-bye not long after that, and had let Harry know that Poppy had helped him escape and was neutral.

"Hello, teacher," said Swift before she plopped down on the sofa. Remus smiled and pushed his reminiscing away.

"Tomorrow's the day, right? They'll start the plan in motion?" she asked with hope. Remus nodded.

"Yes, now you've not obviously lead Dudley on have you?" Remus said.

"Nope, anyone besides that atrocious family believes that we're friends and he's chasing me. I'm innocent of any repercussions," Swift affirmed. Remus rose.

"Excellent. Don't stay up to late, now I'm going to get some sleep; I'm just exhausted… Oh, and don't "sleep walk" into Marcus's room again. You two can mate _after _the mission and not before," he called from the stairs.

"…Yes teacher."

**Dark lord's office, somewhere in the U.K**

Five minutes ago Tom had been finishing paper work and preparing for tomorrow. Four minutes ago Harry had entered the office. Three minutes and thirty seconds ago Harry had walked up to Tom and straddled his lap. Three minutes and twenty-five seconds ago Harry had started snogging Tom. Two minutes ago Tom had slid a hand up Harry's purple tunic and started playing with his nipples. One minute and thirty seconds ago Harry started rocking in Tom's lap; his dark leather trousers creating perfect friction against Tom's woollen ones. One minute ago Tom lifted Harry onto his desk and started rocking back against Harry. Thirty seconds ago Harry moaned for more. Now a low ranked death eater was knocking on the door.

"Some one is going to die," they said in unison.

**A/N: Remember to vote, lovelies. Also, the plot bunnies are getting very out of hand. So you may find more than one story being put out besides this one. TA**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello lovelies. Here's ch. 14. i do so hope you enjoy. For the sensitive viewers, there's slash at the end. Also the poll is closed. Thank-you to those who voted. As I've stated before, I've got rabid plot bunnies on my hands that are rather ****reminiscent of gremlins. So I will be publishing the top two voted stories. The HP is called Masks and the first ch. is done. The Sherlock/HP crossover is up as well, the short prologue is up. The second and first ch. of each is on their way. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 14**

**Grunnings, Surrey England- 31****st**** of August**

Vernon sat in his office trying not to sweat bullets. A week ago Grunnings had been bought the previous week by a Lord Riddle from Little Hangleton. No one knew why the young Lord had chosen to buy Grunnings. It was in financial trouble, Vernon knew that but had kept his mouth shut. Over the past week Lord Riddle had been going from branch to branch, assessing the situation before leaving. He was charming and handsome, so the other branch heads said. But he'd sack you if he thought you weren't doing a proper job.

So today was Vernon's turn in the hot seat, so to speak. Vernon wasn't into colloquialisms, they all sounded nonsensical, but he could appreciate this one. Dudley would be leaving tomorrow for Smeltings. The boy had been sulking all week. The pretty new neighbour, Mary, had been gone a week now. She apparently had a summer job as well, but she'd never mentioned what it was. Vernon, to be honest, was very relieved that his son had a proper girl on his arm. Not some slag bitch that wasn't worth his time., like the last girl. The clock ticked to a quarter on the hour and Vernon lumbered out of his chair, through his office and towards the lift. Anyone who saw him was sure that was what a walrus looked like if I wore a brown suit and was in a hurry. They understood his predicament. The tension was high in lieu of meeting the new boss man.

The lift doors opened with a small ring and Vernon was there to greet the new employer and his entourage. The man was quite young, mid to late twenties. Dark hair, which curled slightly. His skin was pale and flawless, like marble. He was tall, about six feet, and slender. His features aristocratic, his eyes were a maroon that seemed almost garnet. Behind him were two men. One was Mr Grey, Vernon's neighbour, who gave a polite nod of recognition. The other a regal looking blond with his long hair tied back and he held a cane. Behind those two was a young man who looked almost identical to the blond, but had shorter hair, with an attaché case and manila folders. To the boy's right was, Mary. Her hair pulled back into French twists ending in an immaculate bun. She was typing nonstop into a mobile. She gave a soft smile as she looked up quickly and then returned to her device.

"Mr Riddle, an honour to meet you, I'm Vernon Dursley," Vernon said as he offered his hand. Mr Riddle looked at the hand then him and gave a small, polite smile.

"I'm sure it is, Mr Vernon. I am indeed Lord Riddle. Mr Grey had already informed me that you are his newest neighbour. To my left is my dear friend and business associate Lord Malfoy, and his heir Draco," Riddle said. He did not shake Dursley's hand. Instead, he glided past Vernon, displaying grace whilst continuing to speak.

"I wish to see the workings of your authority, Mr Dursley, as I have- Mary?"

"You have a meeting at noon, and tea with your fiancée at two, milord," said Mary without looking up. The rest of the group had followed after Riddle and Vernon had to walk swiftly to keep up. Not one of them was unfit.

"Yes, as you can see I am quite busy. However, I thought it best to see conclude my inspection of my new company by this weekend; so here I am. The rest of my visits have been perfect; so far merely unscrupulous financial practice from the previous owner have been a problem. I do so hope I may end my inspection on such a satisfactory note."

"You want that yourself, Mr Dursley. Trust me," whispered Grey in his ear. Vernon knew a warning when he heard it. He'd never heard of Lords Riddle or Malfoy but both lords and the heir wore the same brand as the crown prince wore. _That _alone told him not to cross any one of the three. They continued on to Vernon's office. Riddle past it and went straight for the cubicles.

"Would you care to tell me, Mr Dursley, how exactly you run things?" Riddle asked in a clipped tone. Vernon realised he should have already been doing so. He scrambled to make up for it. They past Dudley's cubicle.

Riddle smiled inwardly, he'd done this to a lesser extent, but Vernon was getting the full weight if it. Not to mention the clipped tone and brisk manner helped take the edge off of his…impatience. A week and a half ago Harry had come to his office and a snog had turned into fondling that turned into almost sex. It hadn't been the way he'd thought of their first time, but Harry had turned his brain off with that succulent mouth and adventurous tongue. His hips were nice too. Then that thick lackey had ruined what would have been great sex, of this Tom was certain, so Tom had gone into Dark lord mode and killed him. For some reason, not that Tom was going to complain, Harry's trousers had a very wet patch in the area of his crotch after that.

Much to his frustration Harry had left the office afterwards and Tom had had to solve his own problem himself. Since then Harry had teased Tom into frenzies and then left him to finish on his own. It made Tom very volatile, really; he was horny _damn it. _He wanted Harry, and come tomorrow Harry would be at school. Out of his immediate reach. At least he'd get the satisfaction of punishing the Dursleys. He brought himself out of his musings to see they were in the actual factory portion. On a deserted floor. "Mary" as nowhere to be seen. Meaning Dudley had taken the bait. Tom stopped and turned back to the group.

"Where is Mary?" he asked, shutting Vernon up whilst in midsentence. Draco looked up from his folders.

"Milord she's around the corner back there. Some _boy _was following us and she told me she'd take care of it. She didn't wish to disrupt the inspection…It has been rather long ago, though, milord," he said. His lord nodded then turned to Grey.

"You and young Draco go and retrieve her, Grey. She may have gotten lost," he said. Suddenly there was a shout from around the corner. They hurried towards the origin and found, for Vernon anyway, a shocking scene. There was "Mary" struggling against Dudley.

Her skirt was ripped up her thigh, her jacket ripped as well. Her silk blouse was partly open, Dudley had his pants around his knees. Mary scrambled away from Dudley and ran to her "godfather". Grey took his own jacket off draped it around the girl. Draco looked murderous, Malfoy had a hand on Grey's shoulder, comforting and restraing him. Riddle slid his eyes over to Vernon and said, in a soft and death cold voice:

"Do tell me, Mr Dursley, does sexual assault take place here on a regular basis?"

**Privet Drive, Surrey England**

As Vernon was experiencing a day from Hell Remus was having the distinct impression he was slowly becoming a housewife. Not only did he clean, shop and generally take care of the home, but here he was having teatime with several of his fellow neighbours. All of them women.

"Did you know that Mrs Dursley's pipes are acting up?" Remus asked. It was a simple enough question, but Remus had to ask it.

"Oh, yes. Those pipes are so awful; poor Mrs Dursley has to get them adjusted a couple times a week," said Mrs Jennings. Some of the others nodded. Remus almost went slack jawed. _Do they honestly believe that? _He thought. No matter, it just made his job easier. He sipped his tea.

"It may just be me, but the…adjustment of those pipes seems to happen _quite _regularly. I don't wish to imply anything, but I find that a bit…Convenient," he said in a shy, awkward manner. As if he was worried of their reaction.

"You mean, that she's having an affair?" asked Mrs Honey. She seemed shocked. Mrs Fig, who'd been looking for a chance to pay the Dursleys back for little Harry, jumped right on board with the thought.

"Well that would make a lot of sense. Mr Dursley is quite respectable, but he is rather heavy; and his looks really aren't that much. To a woman like Mrs Dursley, for whom looks are everything… Just between you and me, it would also explain that son of hers," said the elderly woman. No one said anything, after all, who'd disagree with a sweet old widow? Not to mention they'd all had Mrs Dursley spreading rumour about _them. _What was the harm in giving her her own medicine? They all started nodding, Remus resisted the urge to smile.

**Grunnings, Surrey England **

They were all in Vernon's office. The office was already gossiping. His secretary was listening at the door. Riddle was siting in Vernon's chair. Grey and his goddaughter had already left.

"Mr Dursley, I'll be frank. From the moment I stepped foot in this building my mood and impression of your authority and responsibility have gone sour at an exponential rate," Riddle said. His voice deceptively civil. "Now one of my staff has had a traumatic experience. I want him and _you _out of my building in five minutes; with your personal artefacts, or I shall call the police to come and investigate an attempted rape… The clock is ticking Mr Dursley."

Vernon was turning purple, but jumped into action.

**Dark lord's home, somewhere in the U.K **

Tom had been quite happy with the way things had turned out with the Dursleys. "Mary", or Swift Runner as it was her real name, had played her part amiably. Remus had planted the seeds of rumour into their neighbourhood and everything was going according to plan. That's when all hell broke loose of the Wizarding front.

The meeting with his death eaters should have lasted at most two hours, instead it lasted three and a half with all manner of chaos ensuing. After that event he'd spent the next several hours fixing the worst of their mistakes and ordering his inner circle to finish the rest. At least there were some of his followers who were competent.

So now it was around ten at night, Tom hadn't seen Harry since breakfast and he was in a foul mood. As he stepped into his private rooms, expecting to just go to sleep, who should be on his bed but Harry. Clad in one of Tom's green silk tunic shirts. Tom let his jaw drop, because, yes, Harry looked just _that _good in one of his shirts. Harry gave him a coy smiled, and Tom felt a stirring in his lower half.

Tom shed his cloths with a quick twitch of his hand, ah the benefits of magic, and proceeded to stalk to the bed. Harry, blushing as much as a virgin bride, got to his knees and gently pulled the tunic off of him. Tom drank hi little lover in. _oh, _he silently moaned in his head. At least no one would interrupt them here.

"I wanted to give you a going away present," Harry murmured as Tom pulled them flush together. Tom smirked.

"Isn't that my duty?" he asked. Harry opened his mouth to reply and Tom took the opportunity to plunder the sweet cavern. Harry wrapped his arms around the dark lord and dragged him onto the bed. Harry rocked his hips, his erection brushing Tom's own. Tom moaned out loud to that. Harry smirked into their kiss. Tom growled and thrust against the little lion. Harry gasped.

Tom broke their kiss and offered two fingers in his place. Harry took them into his mouth and held eye contact as he sucked. Tom was almost tempted to give Harry something bigger. _Plenty of time for… that, later… this takes precedent, _he thought as he extracted his fingers. Think was becoming rather difficult so Tom gave it up. He'd think later. Harry's whine became a moan as Tom resumed his assault on Harry's mouth.

His long fingers found their way to Harry's puckered hole and slowly pushed past the ring of muscle. Harry gasped as he clenched. Tom nearly came in response the pressure on his fingers. He worked Harry with patience, loosening the tight heat until he couldn't wait any longer. Tom lined them up and pushed into Harry.

Harry cried out as he felt himself filled to an impossible threshold. It _hurt, _but it was a sensation he'd refuse to give up. He felt his flesh tear and the familiar hot liquid texture of blood flow, making Tom slick. Harry nodded his head in acquiescence and Tom became a simple piston movement. The pace was rough and fast; the result Harry's purposeful teasing, and Harry found he couldn't get enough air from the swirling pain and pleasure twirling in his core.

Tom's movements became erratic as he spiralled out of control. His sharp hips snapping to and fro; he watched Harry undulate beneath him. The flushed skin, the tousled hair, the rippling muscle. Then, Harry opened his eyes half way and they seemed to glow with lust and something else, a deeper, stronger emotion. Tom lost it then, he couldn't hold back, and he came inside his…love.

Was that the word to use? It was the first one to pop into his head. Tom wasn't certain he could love, but he cared for Harry more than he'd ever cared for anyone. So as he felt the hot spray of Harry's completion, and as he heard his name sounded in reverence, he decided that maybe-even if he was incapable of the emotion-he could find it in him somewhere to love the green-eyed god beneath him.

**A/N: I wish to clarify something, as someone reviewed the question to me. Remus and Fenrir are starting to like each other, but in a platonic way. It's more of a father/son relationship. Remus still has some issues with Fenrir but he's working through them.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello Lovelies, so this here is ch. 15... I find this a little surreal. I never expected it to become this big or have such a following as it does. Thank-you, lovelies, for I m touched by you all. Also, I wish to take this moment to thank those who ****recommended this story, and to those who added this story, to communities. I hope I haven't misspelled anything, if I have let me know. Also, Slughorn doesn't make an appearance-since Harry wasn't there to convince him to come work. So Instead there is a new DADA prof.; I say this now because she is my own creation. No, really- I'm writing my own fiction with her-so she is _mine. _I'll ask again later after you all meet her, but if you like her, she and friends may start making more appearances in my work. I'll let you read now, Ta**

**Chapter 15**

**Hogwarts Express-First of September **

Harry winced as the train rattled slightly. He'd woken up with pain in his ass, he concluded it had been _so _worth it and therefore didn't matter. He didn't regret it, but the Dark lord had refused him a pain-relief potion as retribution for the teasing during the week. Harry had Dobby give him one before the train-ride, but it was wearing off now. Draco noticed.

"Did you and he do something last night?" Draco asked with a smile. Luna, who'd joined the duo blinked.

"The basilisk and the phoenix are no longer enemies but mates and the scales will be balanced as they once were. Also, the figcrickets are chirruping about you more than ever. Did you write to Nev and the fiends?" she asked with her usual serenity. Harry smiled whilst Draco shook his head. He _still _had not one clue as to what she was talking about.

"I wrote them yes, letting them-well, Nev- know about the bumbleboogyies and the arrival of a god. They agreed to meet in our usual place, Drake you should come too. They'll be a big help for what I've got planned, not to mention they're probably more reliable as spies than Snape is."

"I still can't believe my godfather could betray his own side like this…" Draco said in misery. Remus had confirmed where Snape's allegiance truly laid and Tom wasn't going to let that go unpunished. The Malfoys all knew they were losing a very close friend, but this was war and it had to be done. Harry knew that pain.

"I know, Drake, it hurts like bloody hell. I won't say it gets better, but you grow accustomed to it… Again, we'll handle Mercury's tasks during this year. It shouldn't be too difficult, Drake-I want you to be my liaison to the Dark."

"Me?! Wouldn't you rather ask your lover?" Draco said with a knowing smirk. Harry blushed at the title, and the memories it evoked. _Oh it had felt so good… Not now, _Harry scolded himself.

"Oh, I know more than probably the entire inner circle; and for Merlin's sake Drake Luna's known since the market incident! Who do you think "the basilisk" is?" Harry said as his friend made an abortive gesture at Harry's slip. Draco looked stunned. _She's known this whole time?! What else does she know? Is it all code?! _Draco thought as he remembered her words. The look Harry gave him told him so. If Luna was really what Draco thought she was… Harry really had a way of getting the powerful on his side.

"Anyway, Mercury needs a liaison, and I think you're the perfect choice. The heir to an inner circle member but you haven't taken the Dark Mark yet. So whilst you're dark, you aren't officially so," Harry explained. Draco nodded. That made sense. A knock on the door had the trio sat frozen. The door slid open and Neville came in. He froze when he saw Malfoy. Harry beckoned Neville to sit by Luna, who smiled a little and ducked her head. Harry gave a lopsided smile when Neville had slight tinge to his cheeks as he sat besides her. It looked as if Draco wasn't the only one who had the figcrickets chirruping.

"Nev, I know it seems strange that Draco's here, but he wants to help. You remember what I wrote about Mercury right?" Harry asked. Nev nodded. "Great, then you know I'm his right hand man, and he's tasked me with creating a list of a all the families that wish to remain neutral. Then he'll figure out a way to create a sanctuary they can stay in until the war is ended; not to mention he's working on treaties for both the Light and Dark to sign; stating that those that chose to be neutral will not be persecuted for their choice once the war is ended. To be honest, I don't know if the Light will sign. We have to try, though."

"I think it's a brilliant idea. This Mercury bloke is a genius, and it's nice that he's trying to prevent the innocent from being caught up in this. I have to wonder, though; if you're his right hand man, what does that make Ron and Hermione?" Neville asked. Draco sneered at the names and Harry's expression turned dark.

"Those two are no longer friends of mine. They plot behind my back, side against me and, generally, either blames me when things go foul or are jealous when there's peace. They're so two faced, them the whole Order. It makes me sick. _I'm _going to make new friends. They can rot for all I care," Harry said. Neville was a little shocked. He knew things were convoluted in the Golden Trio, hell, _every _lion did, but none of them could get close enough to Harry to set things right. That would change, though.

"Good. The whole house has been waiting to get you out of their clutches. You can count on us," Neville said with a nod. Luna gave him a small smile. Draco looked scandalised.

"Are they really so bad? The blood-traitor and the mud… Muggleborn?" Draco asked. Merlin, it was so hard to be civil about it, but Mercury has made it a point to viciously prank all those who used the degraded term. Harry nodded his approval at Draco.

"Yes, but this are going to be different this year. _I _refuse to allow those sods to control my life anymore. I know I should do this more subtly but I've got Black blood in me, so I think I have a valid excuse."

"_He's _not going to accept the whole inherited madness excuse from you, Harry," Draco said. Luna smiled and Neville looked a might confused at the mention of an unnamed person. Harry scoffed.

"Who's _he_?" Neville asked.

"My lover," Harry said as if he were talking about how comfy the compartment was. Neville gapped. Harry Potter was in a relationship. With a man.

"Ginny is going to go 'round the bend when she hears about this," Neville said. Harry gave an evil half-smile.

"I know. He and I are going to write to each other and we'll go on outings and _everyone _is going to find out about it. I'll rub all of the Order's smarmy noses in it," Harry said in the same excited way he got when talking about a new move in Quidditch. Draco stared wide-eyed at his friend. _He isn't serious, is he? Did the Dark lord actually agree to this? _Draco asked himself. Luna seemed to know.

"You convinced him to do so in order to create a public face for the Dark, didn't you?" Luna asked turning to her first ever friend. Harry gave a big, happy grin.

"I told him that it would help the cause if he stopped being a maniacal sod and showed his original goals. To help, we decided to have me in a romantic relationship and, once everyone is comfortable with that—leak the information that my lover is Dark. I'm leaving out a few odds and ends to this but that's the main bit," Harry said. He didn't mention that he'd had to bribe his Dark lover with wickedly hot sex that very morning to get him to agree. Neville tried several times to speak but gave up when he couldn't find any words that were suited to what he was thinking. Harry looked very smug.

"What are your career plans?" Luna said, changing the topic completely. Draco sat back against the cushioning. He looked very noble.

"Potions mastery by nineteen, hopefully sooner. Also N.E.W.T.S in Charms, Transfiguration, Defence and Herbology. Of course, Potions as well. Perhaps one in Runes I'll most likely end up with a consultancy with a healer or hospitals whilst taking over the family businesses," he said. Neville looked at him in awe.

"N.E.W.T.S in Charms, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and History. I'm going to talk to Professor Sprout about a masters in Herbology. I want to work closely with intelligent creatures, but I got a T in Defence. I think I'm better in Care anyway," Neville said. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"A masters in Herbs, hm? Don't you have to come up with new plants?" he asked. Neville shook his head.

"To get a masters I have to cultivate three new species or breeds of plants and create tested potions, poultices or salves with them. So usually it involves getting a N.E.W.T in potions, but I barely scraped together an O on the O.W.L.S, and that was because I'm really good whenever it comes to theory," Neville said with dejection. He and his grandmother had had a _long _talk about how much of a disgrace and failure he was. Luna patted his back in comfort.

"I'm very good in potions, I am pursuing a mastery, so I can assist you, Perhaps your ideas will give me a couple of my own," Draco offered. Neville wore a shocked expression as he nodded. _Draco Malfoy _who had bullied him for three whole years had just offered to help him get his mastery. _Then again_, _strange things always happen around Harry, _Neville thought.

"You can count on me to help you as well. I'm getting N.E.W.T.S in all the core courses, except History, and Care. Besides that Madame Pomphrey has agreed to assist me in applying for a healing mastery. I know other people get trained first, but she started me on theory and basic training last year. I'll be three years ahead come seventh year and I'm applying for the mastery after Yule. I need to develop at least one new method of healing for three areas of injury of my choice and then test three of my own salves or poultices. I have to write an articles for it all as well. So I'll most definitely be needing help," Harry said. They all stared, even Luna.

Harry was right, _no one_ went after a mastery in Healing until they were trained. Harry may have Pomphrey for basic training, but even so, it took seven years to become a trained healer. Harry was going for an impossibility by pursuing a healing mastery prior to any formal training. Of course, what others found to be impossible feats, Harry did without effort.

"Luna, what're you planning to do?" Harry asked as if he hadn't just shocked them all with his own ambitions. Luna regained her smile in an instant.

"I'll be taking over the _Quibbler _once I graduate but I'll also get N.E.W.T.S in Potions, Care, Herbology and Runes. I'm uncertain about Astrology, even if I did get an O. I'll make up my mind by the time of Yule."

"Cool, so… You'll all help me make the list for Mercury, right? I want mini-lists from each house, so I'll probably end up getting on of the D.A Hufflepuffs to help. Maybe I'll have information meetings soon, or something. I'll have to think about it a bit," Harry said.

"Well, Let us know what you decide. We'll plan accordingly. Shall we all be riding together to the castle?" Draco asked as the train started to slow. Dusk had past and the last purples of the sunset were fading, they'd be entering Hogsmeade soon.

"Of course," Harry said. He didn't care what anyone thought about him; fifth year had solidified the facet of his character that "just didn't give a damn when it came to the opinion of the masses". If the rest of the population couldn't handle it then that was their problem-even if they'd try and make it his. Luna left the boys to change into her robes and the boys changed into their own.

When the train stopped and the students departed, Harry was satisfied with the reaction everyone had to seeing the blond snake and raven lion speaking as if they were old friends. Even Hagrid looked gobsmacked, but he recovered quickly. Everyone else was frozen.

_Oh, this year is going to be fun, _Harry thought as he and his new group made their way to the carriages.

_"Indeed, young one, very much so," _said Doc. Harry felt a small smile appear.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Lovelies. Sorry for not updating sooner but Uni demanded my attention and the plot bunnies have started to don on ****armour for battle. It's quite worrisome. Anyway this chapter had my OC in it, Nadya Di Angelo, whose appearance I'll admit was inspired by the question of what Snape/Lily's daughter would look like. She's from my own story but I'm making another side story for this and I wanted to bring her in. Also, there's a bit of a history lesson on my spin of the WW. **

**Chapter 16**

**Hogwarts, Scotland, end of first week**

Harry walked into the classroom where professor Di Angelo was teaching. The curtains were drawn across the windows whilst candles were lit about the room, including the ceiling. Harry'd had his first Defence Against the Dark arts on Monday and he'd had the class again on Wednesday. Still the soft light gave a medieval feel to the room than not even the dungeons possessed.

Professor Di Angelo was perched on her desk. She was small, only about five feet, and had skin the colour of porcelain. Her eyes were large and darker than Snape's, but they held a warmth to them the Dungeon Bat did not. Her hair was the colour of cherries and hung in loose ringlets that were pulled back. Her nose was slightly hooked and her face round. She wore loose woollen trousers and a dark wine sweater. She was barefoot.

The students filed to their seats and there was quiet. Di Angelo didn't appear much older than the sixth years she was teaching. In fact, she looked sixteen herself, but after the first lesson where she'd did a complete disillusionment they'd all decided that she just looked extremely young.

_"The_ _vampire seems very interested in you," _Doc had told him on Monday. To find out their teacher was a vampire had led to Harry staying after class.

_"I'm no Voordalak, child. I am una filia lunae. A daughter of the moon," she'd told him. _

_ "What are you doing here then, daughter of the moon?" Harry asked. She'd shrugged._

_ "I found this world's predicament interesting. I may learn something useful."_

So Harry had determined that this vampire, or daughter of the moon, would be more of an audience to their little opera. The undead teenager that was now they're professor was a hard ass. She'd tested them in theory and practical skills during their double periods on Monday and Wednesday. Today they'd all hear their results.

Harry took a seat at the middle front of the class. Neville sat on his left and Draco sat to his right. Ron and Hermione would've sat behind him but true to Neville's word the lions rallied behind their dark mained king and made sure the two didn't get anywhere near him unless absolutely necessary. There were a few exceptions. Lavender Brown and the other sixth year boys were closer to Ron and Hermione. Most of the younger years were kept out of it for their own sake; with the exceptions of the fifth years and the younger lions whose siblings were involved. Ginny was taking every opportunity to get Harry's attention whilst Colin, who was more self-disciplined in his devotion to Harry, was using that camera and his innate stalking skills to spy and record all the dirty little things that Harry's enemies did.

The lions and snakes, thanks to Harry and Draco taking time on the first night to clue everyone in loosely on what took place over the summer, were now civil towards each other. Both the lions, who were all loyal by nature, and the snakes, who saw the wisdom of protecting their own, did not look kindly on traitors. The revenge against those who did betray, after committing such travesties as the golden duo had, was common ground for the two houses.

"everyone should have planted their asses in a seat," came the quiet, dry voice of Di Angelo. She gave her bottomless stare two the golden duo and their companions, who had just walked in.

"Five points for tardiness, _each,_" she said. Her voice sounded as if someone had burned the inside of her throat at one point; a slight hoarseness and quiet volume mesmerising the class. The lions turned hard glares on the small group.

"Now that all of you are present, I'll tell you that I'm surprised most of you are in this class at all. Slytherins, you did rather well in both theory and practicals but at your age you should be more advanced and the O.W.L exam should have reflected that. Though, I suppose it's not your fault that the government is incompetent.

"You, Gryffindor, on the other hand. _Sucked._ Only Potter and Longbottom managed to score as high as your green robed counterparts. The majority of you did passably, so I can't very well kick you out, Yet."

"We passed the O.W.L exam, professor. We all earned the right to be here," said Hermione waving her hand in the air. A dark eyebrow twitched upward in sardonic curiosity.

"The exams you took previously were a way of judging who could continue in the course, Granger. I, as the sixth year professor, am charged with deciding who _should _continue and who _should _not waste mine or the class' time trying to do so. Put your hand down, I don't call on appendages, I call on people. Five points for speaking out of turn and your wand movements put you in the bottom three for practicals."

That comment burned into Hermione's cheeks as she lowered her hand. Even the professors that didn't like her were that rude. The rest of the class noticed, judging by the snakes' expressions, that this would be one of the more popular classes among the house of serpents.

Di Angelo, for her part, didn't seem to care or play favourites. She was there to teach, and she refused to waste her time on those that couldn't, or _wouldn't _be taught.

"You are all so far behind it makes me rather ill. The headmaster has told me that there is no instruction of Dark Arts at this school. So I feel the need to tell you that the _entire _rest of the Wizarding World does instruct in the darker side of magic. Can anyone tell me why? Longbottom, you got this right."

Neville started in surprise, only Snape didn't add the prefix and he was always hostile. Here he was put in the centre of attention because he'd done something right.

"Hogwarts was the first school to integrate both Light and Dark arts into its curriculum. The founders decided this was best done so that a full, well-rounded education in magic could take place. The first four years were split in half to teach both light and dark spells and theory. The last two years were for specialisation and beginning training in one's chosen field with the fifth year for review. For two centuries Hogwarts produced the most educated and powerful mages because of this approach. The rest of the world adopted it."

"Ten points awarded for the history lesson Longbottom. Now, who can give the reason for such results? Malfoy?"

"When one is trained in both Light and Dark arts their magical core becomes more developed and latent power may be harnessed. When one only practices one of the arts their core weakens and the negative aspects of the art, which would be counter balanced by the other art, become apparent."

"_Va Bene,_" she said. "Ten point awarded for a succinct, accurate explanation."

"Professor, that was incorrect," cried out Hermione. She'd read her theory books over the summer. That explanation was incorrect.

"Actually, the country became light biased at the turn of the last century; since then a biased government has reviewed all textbooks and refused to publish the texts that sanctioned the practice of learning both. Malfoy and Longbottom are purebloods, their families have older texts that teach the original value of the integrated arts. Some of those texts were written by your Merlin himself and are no longer published because _he _wrote texts that required an integrated learning style to reap the full benefit. It appears that your poor score in theory is due to relying on texts being complete truth. You put too much faith in such things. Grow up or you'll end up dead."

"You can't threaten her!" cried Ron as he stood. Di Angelo didn't even look concerned.

"I didn't threaten her, I gave her a fact of life. You two were former friends of Potter, correct? Let me inform you that he scored the highest marks in this class. Not just on the O.W.L but also on my own evaluation. He was raised by muggles and had to search for the correct texts, but he did so because he _thought _for himself. Critical thinking is key to surviving and if you don't learn how then you end up cold and rotting."

"Like you? I know you're a vampire!" cried Hermione to the stunned class.

"She's not. I thought so at first too, but there are subtle differences. I believe the professor prefers the term _filia lunae,_" Harry retorted. The rest of the class stared.

"The fact that only a few of you approached me with the knowledge of what I am is not promising at all. Also, twenty points to Potter for realising there is a difference to my kind and the Voordalaki. Fifty points from Granger for speaking out of turn, being disrespectful towards an instructor and accusing me of being the wrong magical creature. I'm ending class half an hour early. You all have a two-foot essay to write on magical theory that is due at the beginning of class on Monday. I will not accept it late and there will be a practical lesson. You _all _have one week to prove to me that you should be in this class. Before next Friday you each will receive a letter letting you know my decision. Dismissed. Granger, you have detention for the weekend," Di Angelo said. The whole of the class stared.

_No one_ had given Hermione a detention since the Norbert fiasco.

_Doc, did she say our Merlin? Does she have one too? _Harry asked as he walked out with Nev and Draco.

_"It is entirely possible. Perhaps even likely. There are many worlds and Tyme enjoys creating paradoxical situations. There are probably many different lives you have lead because Tyme insists on playing them all out. She may be from a different world or even from this one but a different timeline," _Doc said. Harry furrowed his brow. If Di Angelo wasn't originally from this world than why was she here? It couldn't be to just observe. He shrugged, he could always ask later.

**A/N: this is the third time in this story I've made a slight reference to OUAT, if you don't know what that is google it. It's an awesome show about fairy tales. Anyway, I thought I should give them a shout out since the references will become important later on. Also, I'm sort of starting to set up my ideas of personifies concepts; such as Tyme-time. Ta**

**P.S- review and let me know how you like Di Angelo.**


	17. Chapter 17

**So I've been thinking, because I really do like Hermione-even though I think she needs to grow up and stop being so arrogant about her intelligence. So I thought I'll give her a chance to redeem herself. She mayhap she will or mayhap she won't. We'll see. I'd like to see what you all think of Di Angelo, she ****reveals a bit about her past. Ta**

**Chapter 17 **

**Little Whinging, Surrey England**

Remus was beginning to show. Male pregnancies went faster than female ones because of the amount of magic involved, and soon Remus wouldn't be allowed to use magic at all. Petunia, he was glad to say was having one hell of a time. She was no longer invited to afternoon tea, no one came to visit her and gossip, in fact, _she _was the newest piece of gossip; and Vernon was starting to hear it. He had said that he'd decided to take some time off work, but it was now mid-September and the bills were due on her card.

He said he'd pay it later, but she had overdue charges; although she wasn't about to tell him that. Now she was hearing gossip about her and the handyman, never mind that it was true, the very fact they'd suspected at all was just plain rude. Now with Vernon home all the time and the neighbours gossiping, she was getting close to her wits' end.

Which was why Remus found this the perfect opportunity to act. He was in a thick wool jumper and was wearing a coat he coughed hard as he talked over the fence with his neighbour.

"Are you alright?" she asked. She knew he was sick but he looked very unhealthy at the moment. Remus gave one of his small smiles.

"It's fine, really Jane. I think it's just getting close I think," he said and she gave him a puzzled look. "I'm terminal, there was nothing the doctors could do abut my inherited disease. I've lived longer than my parents, but with the stress of the incident…"

Jane looked horrified. They all knew he had a chronic illness but that he was _dying_?

"Oh, dear. I'm so sorry, what incident?" she asked. Remus was so sweet, and he knew so much about plants and herbs.

"Well, in late august my father went to work. His employer bought Grunnings, Mr Dursley's former place of employment, and was inspecting the branch here. Mary helps as a junior PA, it's her summer job and she plans on taking over for Frances when she's finished schooling. Anyway, _Dudley _decided that, since Mary had been polite and kind to him and the other children, he could… Take advantage. Thank-fully she cried for help and father showed up. When Lord Riddle found out he sacked the boy and when Mr Dursley tried to defend the beast, he was also sacked. They're lucky Mary wasn't actually…"

"That's monstrous… I knew that the Potter boy-"

"Potter? Harry Potter? I taught him at the boarding school he attends for a year, such a smart and sweet child. A little mischievous but never caused harm. He managed to get full scholarship to the place, his parents attended their and they would've paid for his schooling but for the terrible accident. I didn't know they were related to the Dursleys… I suspected something terrible was happening at Harry's home during the summer but there wasn't any proof so I couldn't report it," Remus said. The twins had told him how the Dursleys painted Harry as a criminal. Jane looked shocked.

"He was always so quiet and shy, and he wore such horrid clothes, and was so thin. Oh, how couldn't we all have seen it?!" she cried. A child had been harmed in their neighbourhood and none of them had noticed it. Remus gave her an understanding smile.

"You've lived with the Dursleys for years, Jane, and they present the perfect front. Until Dudley tried to… Well, we were very shocked to find such character in them."

"I can't believe it all. That poor child, to live with such…_People,_" Jane murmured. Remus gave a soft smile and then began coughing again. Jane looked at him in worry.

"I think you should go inside dear, have a nice cuppa tea and a bowl of broth."

"I think I'll do that, sorry I couldn't speak longer with you. Have a good day Jane."

The plan was moving along nicely.

**Hogwarts, Scotland **

Hermione was sitting in the bathroom stall on the first floor, crying. _Two weeks._ They were only at school two weeks and she'd lost everything. She found it ironic, the bookworm in her appreciated it at least, that the very place where she'd gained everything she'd valued was the place she was mourning the loss of it.

Dumbledore had told her in second year that the reason she'd been attacked was because the perpetrator had known she was Harry's friend. She always trusted authority, they'd been the only people _to _trust when she was a child and had been isolated and bullied because she was bright and could do magic-not that she'd known what it was at the time. Only that she was different and hated for it-and it had only gotten worse when she'd arrived at Hogwarts and the difference was her blood. So she'd thrown herself into school the way she had as a child. Books had been her only friends and knowledge her only solace.

When she started being friends with Harry that had slowly changed. She there was more than books and cleverness. Just like she told him in Snape's challenge. When Dumbledore told her Harry was dangerous and had to be controlled lest he hurt someone, it had broken her heart. Her first and truest friend was too reckless for his own good. She'd only wanted to help him, to get him to think about his actions, to know his studies well enough to use them in the real world. It wasn't like with Ron, who just was a leech. She truly cared for Harry.

Now, though, she had been humiliated in the first week of school and completely alone on the Friday of the second. She couldn't get anywhere near Harry to explain herself. He was always flanked by at least two people, and everyone knew who she was. It wasn't that she'd wanted him to solely depend on her and Ron, it was just that she didn't trust anyone enough to be a _good _influence on the first person her age to like her for who she was.

"Granger, when your done with your weeping and your rounds tonight come up the astronomy tower. I think you have some things to say to someone who will listen and I have some things to say to you," said Di Angelo from the other side of the door. "By the way, I like the irony of you crying here. Very fitting; where it all started so shall it end."

Hermione couldn't understand. Every class she'd had with Di Angelo since last Friday, _every class_ she'd been humiliated, scolded, and told she knew nothing. Di Angelo hadn't even given her decision on whether she would be allowed in the course anymore. She knew Ron and his friends weren't. There had been a rebellion at that. Why would Di Angelo wish to talk with her? The curiosity was too tempting, she'd go.

As Hermione came to the top of the tower she saw Di Angelo leaning against the air over the precipice. Hermione let out a cried and Di Angelo laughed. It was musical and light and so alien to the undead professor that it caused the prefect to still in awe.

"I don't know if I will fall, but I know I will survive," said the professor. Her dark eyes sparkling. "I often thought about Icarus as I was training with Westphale. I asked him once why he thought it important that I learn how to fall. He told me 'it is only after the fall that you discover if you will survive. Icarus did not, will you?' I did survive my fall, and all the ones that came after… Do you know why I treated you in class the way I did?"

"So I would fall?" Hermione asked. _Is this what it is like whenever Harry talks to Professor Dumbledore? _She wondered in confusion. Di Angelo's red curls bounced as she shook her head.

"So you could discover if you would survive. Until you fall from a great height you don't know if you are capable of surviving such an event… When I was your age I was suspended from school for defending myself and I had to pay for all the bills because my mother didn't bother. I was much tougher than you, I had been through far more than you, and I have gone through more than you ever will in your time on this world; but I had not known if I could survive until I _fell. _When I did things became easier. I realised that my existence would continue that I could learn from my failings, because I survived the fall that came, and all the falls that would come."

"Are you saying that I've survived the fall I've gone through?" Hermione asked. Di Angelo cocked her head and leaned in closer to the building that she previously had. Her feet were bare and were holding her entire person in balance, one wrong shift and she would plummet.

"When you fall from a great height it takes a long time. I would not say for certain if yours has ended just yet. However, I think you could go either way; you could drowned in the sea after your plummet, or you could find a way to tread to dark, deep water. I think it would be a waste for you to drown, especially since you were too naïve to notice you were flying at all, let alone where you were flying. I'll give you a clue, the trait I've found that determines those who drown from those who do not. It all depends on not just how adaptable you are, but how willing you are to adapt… I expect you in class on Monday, Granger."

Then, before Hermione could even respond, Di Angelo's feet shifted and for a single moment she hover in the sky before she plummeted down.


	18. Chapter 18

**Aren't you all just lucky lovelies. My insomnia has come knocking me up again and my anger inspired writer's block has dissipated. Why anger inspired? Two people flamed me about this story, that's how. I ****explicitly said don't waste anyone's time by flaming me. _I said it. _yet two. TWO people did so anyway. They also, just for shits and giggles I think, picked the most pointless things to flame about. Really? I wonder what it's like inside their wee minds, to think that would be fecking funny, and yes- I did spell fucking with an "e" on purpose. Soooo, with the rant over, and my plot bunny having survived the flame induced mental Devil's Snare, I give you ch.18. Also, as Morpheus, a.k.a sleep, has decided to be rather sadistic to night by not. Happening, At. All. All three stories get new fecking chapies. Enjoy.  
**

**Chapter 18**

**Dark Lord's Domain/Home-Harry's Room, U.K: early October**

Tom stood in the middle of Harry's quarters. Certainly, Tom would ensure he wouldn't be using them again, seeing as Harry would be sharing his own rooms. Still, over a single summer this room had come to be associated with the young Warlock, even taking on a certain familiar aura. So it was here Tom came when he felt a painful tug in his gut; when he missed his young lover.

It was very strange; Tom had been sure he neither ever would love or be loved, but in less than six months both had occurred. He was in love, and his love loved him back. _Only Harry, _he thought to himself in wonder. He refused to admit what he felt to anyone, Nagini knew but she was his familiar and could feel his emotions to a certain extent. Harry didn't know, did he? He had given the green-eyed wizard his family locket. Which was a sign of courtship, still… _Perhaps the plan he seduced me into will help to show him, _Tom mused as he stared at the desk beneath the window, where he'd seen his future consort write to his Veela friends. It was amazing, how the young wizard just seemed to gain powerful creatures' respect and favour just by talking with them. Tom did it through his goals and bargaining at political balls; Harry did it by smiling.

_It's nearly time for our first outing together as a couple… I should get ready, _Tom thought to himself. With a sigh he left the room that felt so much like the one he missed. Still, he'd see the young man that afternoon, and he did need to focus on the meeting with his inner circle that morning. He sighed again. A Dark lord's work was never done. Ever.

**Hogsmeade, Scotland: that afternoon **

Harry shifted his feet to try and rid himself of the nervousness he felt. This was their first date! Him and Tom were going on a date! Sure, they'd shagged-epically- and snogged, but they hadn't really dated; the teas and intimate conversations did not count as dates, by Circe! So this was officially a first date and Harry just couldn't wait. He was dressed in a pair of black leather trousers, riding boots and a royal blue shirt, under his wool cloak.

_ I'm so happy I got him to agree to this, _Harry commented to Doc. The plan was really an excuse for Harry to date Tom; Merlin knew the dark lord wouldn't go along with the thought for any other reason. Still, he hadn't been sure Tom would agree-even with all the…_persuasion. _

_"Of course he agreed. The man couldn't think straight; although I'm sure he appreciated the proof you have no gag reflex to speak of…" _Doc said and then chuckled sadistically when Harry blushed.

_You really are a part of his soul, _Harry said as a sullen thought as he fought down the colour. Thankfully it was cold and windy out, allowing his colour to go unsuspected. Harry leaned against a news post in the wizarding village, waiting for his date. A tall young man in his mid-twenties walked up to him. He wore a dark purple shirt, dark wool trousers and oxfords. His brunet hair fell in waves across his pale brow, turquoise eyes lightened to blue as he took in Harry. Harry himself flushed a deeper shade and gave a big smile.

"Marlo! You came," Harry said and then he hugged the man before him. "Marlo" smiled a little wider and returned the embrace; giving it a distinctly intimate feel for all the observes who were watching.

"Of course, my dear. I told you I would. Now, where are we to go? You are the expert my love, I will follow where you go," Marlo said; adding a slight accent to his words. That decade in Albania was certainly paying off right now.

"I know a great teahouse down the road. It's quite and the biscuits are some of the absolute best," Harry said and took Marlo's hand. They'd agreed not to use Tom's real name, but no one had seen Tom's original looks for decades so they had agreed not to use a glamour. Most would simply think his similarity to Voldemort's original appearance was a fluke, if they recognised him at all; the only exception being Dumbledore. Still, he wasn't likely to make the connection; at least, not in the way it mattered.

So the couple went off down the street in search of the teahouse. They found it; Tom remembered coming to the very same place over fifty years past, some of the first Death Eater meetings had started in this teahouse. To think Harry liked the place as much as he had. He smiled as Harry dragged him inside, their fingers intertwined the way couples' fingers only ever are. They took a corner table, away from the other customers. They went back and forth over what tea to order, but agreed immediately on the type of biscuits.

"So, how is your schooling going?" Tom asked. Harry smiled.

"It's going really excellent. We have a new Defence teacher, professor Di Angelo. She's actually quite competent. You know I find it interesting; Lupin was a werewolf, Moody turned out to be a Death eater, and now we have another type of dark creature teaching us. They're the only three defence professors we've had who've actually taught us anything. Almost like they're more balanced than the others because of the dark magic surrounding them," Harry mused out loud. He knew Rita was hiding somewhere nearby, listening in. He'd sent her an anonymous tip, after all. Tom gave a frown.

"You should be careful, my treasure. Dark magic is dangerous to those who don't have a natural affinity for it," Tom said in concern. Harry gave him a reassuring smile.

"You know, I have read up on the theories; the ones published a couple centuries ago before teaching anything about Dark was banned unless it was in defence. I have to ay that magical theory is now far more understandable when you study both aspects of it. Not to mention professor Di Angelo isn't from this country, she's foreign; so she insists upon teaching us with the same material the rest of the Wizarding World uses. Some of the books she's insisted we read were written by Merlin himself, and he wrote that whether your core is better structured for Light or Dark magic doesn't matter; you must learn both to truly learn and develop your magic," Harry said. Tom nodded.

"Yes, that is what the rest of the world teaches. Still, it is dangerous to even learn the theory without proper guidance. I must commend the professor Di Angelo, however, if she is having you learn as all the world does. Well, with the exception of North America, but they are usually always an exception,' Tom said. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, she's great. Anyway, you know that awful house rivalry I wrote to you about, Marlo?" Harry asked. Tom nodded and had to keep himself from smiling. He remembered how bad it had been in his days; and he didn't think it was any better now.

"Well, I'm finally sick of it; so this year I and a couple of my mates have decided to try and bring some peace and acceptance to try and ease it because, really it's getting so out of hand. An entire house is being ostracised because of things out of their control; and I don't see any one of the professors except Di Angelo trying to do something about it. In fact, a lot of the professors seem to be looking the other way. It's not right," Harry said in indignation. That was another upside to this little plan of his, he was able to tell the truth about what exactly went on in Hogwarts, and no one could chide him for it because it wasn't his fault of someone eavesdropped whilst he was speaking to his lover.

_The Sorting Hat had favoured me towards Slytherin for a reason, _Harry inwardly smiled. Tom gave him a concerned look.

"That sounds terrible, treasure mine. To create division and breed bigotry in those so young and impressionable is not good; truly is there only one professor who is trying to rectify this?"

"Yeah. I mean, Madame Pomphrey tries but she's just the resident healer. She can't really do anything but heal the damage this rivalry is causing. That's why a bunch of Slytherins and I are trying to do something; I've gotten to know quite a few from all my trips to the wing," Harry commented.

"Is this the Madame Pomphrey you have written to me about?"

"Yeah, but let's talk about something else. Please? I don't like to talk about my previous years," Harry said and slumped. Tom moved his chair so he could embrace his lovely treasure. He heard a click of a camera from behind them, but didn't act like it. Harry looked up at him and gave a genuine smile, one he only gave Tom. It was very obvious that the smile was private and filled with love. Tom had to remind himself how to breathe.

"I am sorry, my dearest. I know how much you have had to live through, not only at school where your only concern should be learning but also in that wretched place you live. I know, why do you not come stay with myself this Yule holiday? It would be so lovely to have you there, where you may meet my family. That is a ways in the future, however and we are here now. Come let us talk of other things, perhaps go for a walk in this lovely village."

"Thank-you, Marlo. You always know just how to cheer my spirits. Would you read me poetry again? I loved it the last time you did so," Harry said. Tom smiled and pulled out a small book, tapping Harry lightly upon the nose with it. He'd known Harry would ask for him to recite poetry again.

"Of course, I can refuse you nothing." _Merlin help me, that wasn't a lie, _Tom left unsaid. Harry gave him another intimate smile and then placed a light kiss upon Tom's lips. Tom kissed back, deepening the kiss just enough to illustrate a history of their relationship. Rita was being given pure gold with this date; she wouldn't need to embellish anything at all, for once.

The two wizards paid their bill and left, their hands intertwined once more. They strolled down the road and stopped at a brook just past the village. They sat against a tree, Harry between Tom's legs with his head against the purple clothed chest. Tom had brought Horace this time; un-translated from the Latin. Harry was enraptured by the lyrical language rolling across Tom's tongue and dripping from his deep voice as ocean waves roll upon a beach's sand.

The parted ways at the road in the late afternoon, when the carriages came for the students. Harry pulled Tom into a heated kiss, whispering "write", before pulling away saying he'd miss him. Tom said he'd continue writing and that he would miss Harry more, merlin help him that was true. _Dark lords aren't supposed to be love sick, _he said to himself as he saw Harry get into a carriage. Yet here he was, a dark lord and lovesick.

_Only_ _Harry, _he thought to himself. _Only Harry can do the impossible effortlessly. _


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello Lovelies, so sorry I haven't updated this story ****in a few days. My other two plot bunnies were insistent upon attention. Anyway, here is a new chapter. Ta**

**Chapter 19**

**Hogwarts Great Hall, Scotland-Next Day **

Harry took his seat by Nev at the lions' table. A good portion of the great hall staring at him. The sight he and Tom had given everyone had spread throughout the school. Only his friends had known ahead of time about the date. Ron and Hermione walked towards him, but Luna sat down in the empty seat next to him. Blaise and Draco took the seats across. The two snakes sometimes sat with the lions, it was still a little uncomfortable, though none could blame them for being so. The hostile stares they got from a good majority of the house would make anyone squirm; but Harry and Neville had sat at the Snake's table before, so the two thought to pay the same courtesy. It was only polite.

"Oi, Malfoy, get out of the seat. This is our table," Ron said. Hermione stopped for a moment.

"Actually, Ron, there isn't a rule that says one must sit with their house, it's just that most people do. Good morning, boys," she said and walked further down the table. Harry blinked a couple times in her direction before turning back to Ron.

"Yeah, Ron. There isn't a rule. Now will you let us eat in peace or are you going to stay and harass my friends further?"

"Your _friends? _Harry, they're snakes."

"Yes, they are. On both accounts. Personally, I find them splendid company; I don't see why most of our house insists upon hostility. I, personally, think becoming friends with them was a very good decision to make," Harry said and poured honey into his porridge.

"They're Death Eaters! They follow You-Know-Who!" There was silence as Harry stood up.

"Do you have proof of that? Even if their families are _thought _to be of a certain affiliation, or have been in the past, doesn't give you the right to judge and slander them to their peers. It is rude, judgemental and just plain stupid. Not go away, you're ruining our appetites," Harry said and returned to his seat. He hated have to give an obvious insult. One of the most fun aspects of noble breeding is learning to insult people subtly. Here, in school, he couldn't utilise such knowledge.

_I'll get rusty if I don't practice,_ Harry thought. Draco and Blaise had looked mildly offended but had refused to interact with someone of such low intellect. It wasn't worth the time. Before Ron could comment further, the post came and even he was distracted. The sound of newspapers filled the Great Hall and Harry ate his porridge and coffee with his friends. He opened his letters and ate whilst he read. Blaise read the Daily Prophet, completely skipping the headline article. Harry glanced at the picture of him and Tom; it was when Tom had held him in the teahouse. The image was very intimate and left little to the imagination as to what their relationship was. Harry felt satisfied.

"Oh, Marlo sent me a letter!" He exclaimed to his friends. He'd finished reading the one from the Goblins about his vaults. He'd draft a letter later that morning and send it by noon, Goblins hated to be kept waiting. His friends looked up and Draco, the only one who knew Marlo's true identity, did his best to look mildly surprised.

"He says he misses me, and is reminding me to come for Yule holiday. He even added a poem. I think it's one from Catullus," Harry said. That Tom read him poetry was something Harry was very fond of. It made his heart squeeze in delight that Tom knew that too, and added it to his letter. Harry was about to continue when a shrill shriek ripped through the air. Everyone's blood chilled, it sounded as if murder was being committed.

"I think Ginny's seen the paper," Harry said in a hushed tone. Luna nodded, reading the latest _Quibbler _and not paying attention.

"It must be painful to know that the Lion had no interest in a kitten; of course, that makes sense when the lion isn't a lion," she replied turning a page. Harry shrugged, Luna did so love speaking in code.

"Well, I think I'm going to respond to my post, I really must write Marlo back. See you all later," Harry said getting up and downing the last of his coffee. Draco gave a disapproving frown, Harry just knew Lucius would be told about this.

He got up with his letters and walked towards the doors. No one stopped him, and he was very glad Dumbledore didn't eat breakfast in the Hall. This would have become a lot more difficult. Suddenly there was a lot of red hair and teary brown eyes in his view.

"How could you?! How could you be with—with a, a, _him_?" Ginny demanded. The whole Hall, for the second time in an hour, was watching Harry handle a Weasley.

"What do you mean, how could I be with Marlo? I love him, and just so you know- there's nothing wrong with two wizards being together. I have it on very good authority that it is completely legal, socially acceptable and just plain normal for same-sex couples to occur in the Wizarding World," Harry said. "Although, I don't see why this is any of your business. I find your question to be highly invasive and rude, now if you'll excuse me," Harry said. Ginny broke down in front of him at that moment.

_She's trying to make this a scene! To turn me into a villain, _Harry thought in anger.

"Oh, why are you crying? You and I have never been a couple, and-seeing as I have no romantic interest in women- would never have become one. Sorry, but I thought that was obvious by my lack of a relationship with women. I mean, I've nothing against you, but you're not my type. No woman is, I'd say sorry but I refuse to apologise for being gay."

He walked past her and stopped when he heard her speak. _Why won't she just let it go? And she wonders why I have no interest in her,_ he thought.

"I—I used to—to think you were… Nice, and sweet. But you're not," she bawled. Harry turned to face her.

"Let me understand this, I'm a terrible person for being in love with someone who isn't you? Or is it that I'm gay that makes me terrible? Or could it be that I'm just being truthful about a part of me? Tell me, what makes me a terrible person simply based on this situation? I don't understand. I'm in love with someone, a man to be exact, and a very nosey media has just revealed that fact; and this somehow has made you decide that I'm _not nice_? Are you listening to yourself? You sound as if I'm obligated to be with you, but I'm not. I'm a person, Ginny, not something you can simply have! I'm happy with my partner, and more so because he understands that I'm a person and respects that," Harry said. He turned back around and walked out of the Hall, leaving a crying Ginny and a shocked student body in his wake.

**Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts- same morning **

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, eating eggs. He enjoyed the solitude of eating alone, and of rubbing in that he could eat. Phineas glared at him with loathing. He gave a small satisfied smile. The morning post arrived and the wizened man nearly spat out his coffee at the front page of the paper.

_**Harry Potter's Sweetheart: a Mysterious Wizard from afar**_

_ This last weekend, in the quiet village of Hogsmeade, where students from the illustrious Hogwarts spend several weekends every year, an extraordinary sight was witnessed. A sight that most of the Wizarding World has thought they might not see. Harry Potter, Who courageously spoke the truth of You-Know-Who's return despite persecution, was waiting for someone. This in itself was not anything out of the ordinary, what was noteworthy was that the individual he waited for-a young man- was greeted by Mr Potter with great enthusiasm and intimacy. _

_ One had to wonder if it could be, if the great Harry Potter was in an intimate relationship. The two wizards walked, hand in hand, to a cosy teahouse where they shared a pot and plate together. The supposed Beau spoke with an accent, one that could be placed in the east of the Continent. He is a few years older than young Mr Potter, but cannot be out of his middle twenties. _

_ The two spoke of several thing, much of which pertained to Mr Potter's schooling. Several opinions as to the social dynamic causing alarm in the elder wizard, and one cannot wonder why. Mr Potter spoke of increasing hostility among the houses, specifically two, which had resulted in multiple trips to the school infirmary. _

_ "Most of the teachers seem to actively encourage it," young Harry reported. "Only one of the staff is trying to do anything about it, and she's new this year."_

_ Could that be true? Are the professors at Hogwarts encouraging such terrible actions towards young, impressionable people? To the point where curses are used, to the point where a healer must be called in to aid? _

_ "They're not bad people, I've actually made friends with many of them during their stays in the hospital wing; I've been there often enough myself," Harry had continued. Is that true? _

_ Many have reported stories of young Mr Potter's early years at school, but not many believe such tales to be true. This direct quote, from young Harry himself, makes one wonder if perhaps there is some credence to the stories. If they are true, even just marginally so, does that not mean that young children have been placed in such danger; with such a staff that a mere child must rectify the situation? These questions are troublesome indeed; and the remembrance haunting to the heroic young man. The picture below depicts Harry being comforted, whilst remembering such events at school, by his lover-for how could he not be by giving such an embrace. _

_ The two left for a more romantic location, Mr Potter's lover promising to read him poetry. Leaving many questions, nearly all disturbing in their nature. Most are familiar with Young Harry's disappearance this summer; and the sudden appearance of this new beau. Could this be when they met? Where did they meet? Who is this man that Harry Potter is a lover with? Why did Harry Potter vanish this summer? What is going on at Hogwarts? Perhaps there are more questions than answers at this early point, but rest assured there will be an investigation. _

Albus Dumbledore stared at the offending article. Was he concerned about the conversation over heard by Rita Skeeter? Of course he was, he did not need any officials besides himself snooping around the school. The house of Snakes was filled with those who would become dark; the other children had to learn that early on, which was the reason for the hostility. As for Harry's misadventures… He had to know what the boy was capable of, and how far he could push the lad. Others wouldn't understand, however, Dumbledore was more concerned about something else.

"It seems your master plan is beginning to unravel. The next I see the lad I'll congratulate him on his well-placed Diffindo; he makes a better Slytherin than a Gryffindor," Said Phineas. When Albus looked up the portrait was gone. Albus vaguely wondered if the painting knew he'd planned the last Lord Black's death.

_I have more important matters to contend with,_ Dumbledore thought. He looked back at the paper. He had not thought that young Harry would prefer men; that made solidifying the image of the boy being his father incarnate more difficult. Perhaps a love potion could rectify this. More importantly, was the man Harry was intimate with. Dumbledore didn't care that the wizard was foreign, that would be a problem in and of itself as the man was not under the headmaster's influence, no what really made Dumbledore's gut clench was how similar this man looked to Tom.

Tom had been so popular because he had been eloquent and handsome in the beginning. It hadn't been until the late seventies that his experimentation with the Horcruxes had lead him to truly be as Lord Voldemort was now thought of.

_It can't be, it just cannot be, _Dumbledore thought. This courter of Harry's couldn't be the Dark lord. He hoped.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello Lovlies, sorry that I've been away so long. I go to an American uni and in America there's a national novel writing month that I've decided to try my hand at... So don't expect any updates until around December. I'll try to update everything before this next week, but I may not succeed in that endeavor. Anyway, here's ch.20... I can't believe I'm at ch. 20, I feel so accomplished. Also, come December I'll be writing an OUAT/HP crossover that has been requested. For all you who don't know, OUAT is Once Upon A Time. It's an amazing show. Also, the end for by BBT/HP is near. Anyway, that's enough from me, Ta. **

**Chapter 20**

**Azkaban—Somewhere in the Atlantic **

The guards stared at the strangest prisoner they'd ever had before. The prisoner sat perfectly still, prim and proper, in the cell that had once belonged to Sirius Black. The Dementors had all left, having made a better deal with the newly returned Dark Lord, but even if they hadn't they'd have stayed away from this prisoner. The prisoner was small, petite and exuded a very cold presence, chilling the cell more effectively than any of the bloody Dementors could. There was no light in the cell, but the guards had noticed the prisoner slept during daylight hours.

"Say, you don't think we was given one of 'em, do ya? Ya know, a vampire," asked one of the duty guards that evening to his supervisor. The supervisor was a slimy sort, body of a ferret face of a possum, and liable to be distantly related to the rat. The man was crooked, cruel and he scoffed.

"_No,_ we don't have a vampire, all the regular tests turned up negative. I do not wish to tell you and your colleagues _again, _Mr Smith. The new prisoner is here for a very good reason, so grow a set between your legs and do your job," said the man. Mr Smith slumped his shoulders in frustrated surrender but turned to give out the slop that was dinner for the evening. He didn't care what the tests said, the newest prisoner was very strange, because the strange new "guest" hadn't eaten the thing they called food for near three months; most everyone would either have given up and eaten the slop, or they'd have died. Not this one though, he didn't even seem to need water, and _that _was impossible.

So now here Mr Smith was, standing outside the doors to the cell, and trying not to make water in his trousers.

"Come in, I insist," said a voice that pitter-pattered similar to rain. It was soft but not gentle and seemed to bounce off the cell walls without an echo. Mr Smith swallowed and entered the freezing chambers. The prisoner sat against the far wall, arms wrapped around his legs that had been drawn to his chest. Mr Smith was about to set the food tray he was carrying down before leaving when the petite prisoner spoke again.

"Would you please bring it here, Mr Smith. I find myself unable to move much today," said the strange prisoner. Mr Smith wanted to say no, but when he looked at the small being at the other end of the cell his feet began to move on their own. The tray was placed to the prisoner's side, but before Mr Smith could straighten he felt the small, thin hand of the prisoner grip his thick wrist with ease. The small figure moved fast and tackled him with more strength than he should have.

"I am terribly sorry about this sordid act, Mr Smith. I normally do not preform such barbaric acts, however, I find myself needing sustenance. So, here we are," said the voice and the prisoner's eyes turned a strange, bright orange. Mr Smith felt his trousers becoming wet.

"You—you're—no—no—not sup—"

"I'm not the being you call, vampire, Mr Smith. Although, their kind was once the same as my own. No, I'm something this world has never experienced before, but this knowledge is of no consequence to you. _You shan't hold memories of this event, Mr Smith. No, you shan't remember at all,_" said the strange being, and then he drank deeply of Mr Smith.

**Privet Drive, Surrey England **

Vernon Dursley was turning purple from rage, and his wife hurriedly made an excuse out of the dining room. In his meaty hands was a letter from Smeltings, Dudley's school and his alma mater. The letter was filled with flowery indirect language, but boiled down to his son's suspension. _Someone _had leaked the… incident to the school and, as the headmaster wrote: "_Our school does not feel it beneficial to become involved with such circumstances, as it may affect the impressionable student body and the reputation of this upstanding institution." _

_ It was that Grey across the street. I just know it, him and that tease, _Vernon thought as he grunted in at the effort of lifting his enormous fat rear out of the chair. He was not going to sit at his breakfast whilst his son was slandered and ostracised because of some skirt. He waddled at a quick pace, a thumping from his feet reverberating through the house, towards the front door. He ripped the front door open and left it that way, forgetting all decorum in his anger and ill thought decision. He rolled and thundered as an avalanche of fat towards Remus who was outside in the garden, collecting herbs and flowers before the frost that would come with the dusk.

Remus looked at the large, angry walrus like man as he approached. Remus's eyes widened in shock, the man must have read the letter from his son's school. Voldemort had leaked the boy's actions to the headmaster and was threatening to make a rather public scene of the incident; something no school would want to be a part of. According to the Dark Lord, who'd read the mind of the headmaster before leaving the meeting, the man had been intent upon getting rid of the fat pig.

This reaction, however, from the father was not what they'd planned. Greyback was out and so were Marcus and Swift, so Remus was on his own. He could easily take of the man, but that would lead to the unravelling of the whole plan, not to mention he didn't want to hurt his cub, which'd be coming in just two months.

If Vernon had been in a calmer state of mind, he would have noticed how pale and drawn the man before him looked. The man looked rather ill and weak, but as he was it didn't register. Remus, however, realised that the previous full moon, which had been two days prior, had left a toll on him with the pregnancy. The werewolf got a neat little idea.

_We'd be doing this next week anyway, and now it'll be one more tally against them, _Remus thought. Vernon came into the front yard, just as Jane from next door came out to see if Remus needed any help. Remus got up and braced himself for the confrontation.

"You lot think you can get away with this?! You and that slut of yours, leading my son on! Causing a big scandal over nothing!" Vernon shouted as he pushed Remus with his big meaty hands. Remus allowed himself to be forced back, and made a show of losing his balance. His eyes were even wider now, he heard Jane gasp and hoped she didn't call the police too soon. Greyback and Marcus would be returning soon, in about ten to five minutes in fact, and they'd play this better than the neighbour would.

"Mary—did nothing of the sort, Mr Dursley… Do not—slander her with such—derogatory words, your son assaulted her! I've no idea why you've—come out here to harass me but please leave—my illness… I—" Remus coughed and heaved his way through his words. He was cut off by Vernon.

"Do not give me that bollocks! She's a tease, and you've just got my son put on probation at school!" he continued to shout and he waved the letter in Remus's face. Remus was still coughing and wheezing, as if he couldn't get enough air, and was clutching his chest as he tried to turn and get into the house, but was forcibly turned back to face Vernon. Remus saw the car that Greyback and Marcus rented for the plan and decided now was as good a time as any.

Jane shouted out to Marcus and Greyback as they got out of the car. They'd seen Vernon cornering Remus as they Parked, but figured he had everything under control. The neighbour woman was shouting to them about Vernon antagonising Remus who seemed to be having a fit of some sort. They put on panicked expressions as Remus suddenly collapsed upon the ground. Marcus rushed up to his brother.

Vernon had stopped yelling at Remus, instead turning his focus on Grey, who'd rushed up to him and the sick man.

Marcus was holding Remus who was pretending to be unable to breath. A wink from the tow haired wolf let Marcus know it wasn't actually a fit, that last full moon had been very hard on his brother, but that it was a part of the plan. Marcus looked over his shoulder to see Vernon yelling at his Alpha. Time to do his part.

"Father! He's not breathing, we have to get him to the hospital, it's a fit!" Marcus said in fright, allowing his voice to crack. Vernon stilled at the word hospital. Grey took the opportunity to move passed the fat man and help lift his son up off the ground and get him to the car.

"Marcus, stay here and wait. I'll call you, but I don't want Mary to wonder what's happened when she comes home," Greyback said as he got into the driver's seat. He shot Dursley a glare and pulled away from the curb.

Vernon Dursley, who was now relatively calm, was staring after the car in shock. The man he'd originally been yelling was now heading to the hospital, he had a terrible feeling about that. He hurried back to his own home.

Vernon was right, late the following morning a very rumpled Grey came back, his hair was in disarray and his shirt untucked. The man looked a mess. He saw as he retrieved the morning paper that the family seemed to be comforting one another. Later that afternoon Petunia heard the news from one of the few who would still speak to her. Remus Grey was dead, his fatal fit caused by her husband's yelling.


End file.
